


Things that I never finished...

by orphan_account



Series: Peter and the Tower [32]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompts that I started and never completed.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Peter and the Tower [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220861
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	1. Ned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies... I come bringing sad news today. I have decided with a heavy heart to orphan my series and delete my account. There are many reasons I am deleting my account, but, in summary, I need to move on to a new chapter in my life. 
> 
> This work is a but of things I never finished. Some of these are also in the Peter, Harley, MJ, and the Kids series. I'm also not grammar checking soooooo--
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

Everyone at the tower loved Ned. He was the nicest, most bubbly person that has ever entered the tower’s doors. It was a refreshing change for someone to be so happy alll the time. Not only was he nice, but Ned was extremely smart. He was one of the best coders in the tower, and he didn’t even work there! Whenever he went to the tower to hang out with Peter, they always ended up strolling through the floors and helping interns with their projects. Peter, helped on the biology and chemistry-based projects; Ned, on the coding and mechanics. They made quite the duo. 

Eventually, after much pleading from the interns, Peter and Ned set up designated times each week that they would be helping out on the floors. 

***

It was Tuesday. One of the 3 days in the week where Peter, MJ, and Ned all went to Stark Tower to work. After Tony caught wind that Ned was helping out anyway, he gave him a job as a intern (???). The three of them ran out the doors of school, racing to see who could get to the car first. It was Peter of course, and then MJ and Ned.

“Hi, Happy!” The trio said in sync. He gave a grunt of acknowledgment and started driving. The trio chatted on the way to the tower, and when they got there, the three of them thanked Happy and jumped out. 


	2. Peter/Michelle +Harley and the Kids

Peter/Michelle +Harley

Nightmares+ the children

  * Peter has a nightmare about the battle with Thanos 
  * He screams and wakes up the entire floor.
  * MJ reaches his first and tries to wake him up, but he is just withering, screaming, and crying.
  * The kids and Harley show up.
  * “Mommy, what’s wrong with daddy?”
  * Harley yells at MJ to get the kids out of the room.
  * MJ leaves with them
  * Harley finally wakes up Peter and he is a mess.
  * He calms him down somewhat then Harley tells him that the kids were worried. Peter feels guilty.
  * Cue MJ and the kids coming back into the room.
  * Peter throws on a fake smile and opens his arms.
  * The kids jump into his arms.
  * MJ sits next to him on the bed and “we are talking about this later (with Tony?)”
  * Peter freezes but nods.
  * With the kids settled on him and MJ and Harley laying next to him, Peter calms.
  * The 5 of them all fall asleep together.



Going away for the first time

  * Iz has separation anxiety.
  * Leaving her on week mornings is HARD for MJ, but Peter and MJ find out they have a 3-day comp in Washington.
  * They tell the kids a week prior and they seem fine.
  * When the morning of their departure comes, they go to say goodbye to the kids, and Iz freaks the F out.
  * She has a full on tantrum and is not breathing properly because of her sobs. 
  * Peter and MJ attempt to calm her down but it is not working very well. 
  * Harley comes bc the noise woke him up and he picks up Iz and tells her that they will FT Peter and MJ every night.
  * Iz is still not happy but nods into Harley’s chest. 
  * Peter and MJ say their final goodbyes and literally run to school because they are already late.
  * They get to school and the rest of the AcaDeca team is already on the bus.
  * They hurry on and get situated next to Ned.
  * The ride is 6 ½ hours
  * They mostly practice and catch up on sleep.
  * They get to the hotel and get settled into their hotel rooms (not together).
  * More practice and then dinner.
  * After dinner, Harley calls Peter and says that Iz demands to speak with them. Iz gets on the phone is crying about how they left her, they have to reassure that they will be back in a few days.
  * They ask her what she did today with Harley and she tells them.
  * Ezra then comes on the phone and says hi and is super happy and silly.
  * Eventually, they are forced to hang up bc it’s the kids' bedtime.
  * They then go back to the team and talk about tomorrow’s line up.
  * They all get to their rooms around 11.
  * Peter and MJ say night with a quick peck.
  * Next morning they all wake up early.
  * Peter and MJ both got texts from Harley saying not to worry but Iz got a nightmare last night and came to sleep with him. Also good luck!
  * They do worry a little but not overly bc Harley can handle the kids for the weekend.
  * They have the comp, they win yay.
  * The team goes out for linner and Mj is giving a congrats speech when her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID, shows it to Peter, and then Peter takes the phone and walks away.
  * The team is confusion.
  * She continues, and Peter walks back in 10 mins later.
  * He quietly whispers “they made cupcakes,” to her with a pic of the three of them grinning like crazy and with frosting all over their faces. 
  * MJ giggles and the team is confusion further.
  * MJ and Peter ignore the looks from their teammates.
  * Dinner finishes and the team goes out to stroll around (area?)
  * They walk until 10ish and then head back to the hotel.
  * MJ tells them that the bus is leaving with or without them at 8 am.
  * They groan and nod.
  * Another goodnight and everyone packs.
  * 10 hours later, everyone is loaded onto the bus and Peter and MJ take the opportunity to sleep more because as parents, they don’t really sleep much.
  * Flash tries to make fun of them but they literally do not care.
  * Hours later the bus gets to school and Peter and MJ get their things and head home.
  * They are reunited with the kids and lots of hugs. 



Allergies (scary hospital rides)

  * Peter, Harley, and Michelle did not know if the kids had any allergies.
  * It was scary for them.
  * So one day, when Ez started having trouble breathing after eating strawberries, they all freaked out.
  * He was freaking out too and the trio jumped into action, Harley grabbed Ezra and the three ran up to medical.
  * A team took him and injected something into his leg.
  * He was fine in a moment but the trio was scared.
  * After running some tests, they learned that he was allergic to strawberries.
  * Harley put on a smile and told him that Pepper was also allergic to them, which made the boy happy.
  * The team gave MJ an EpiPen for him.
  * They went back to their floor and sent him off to bed.
  * After, the trio cuddled together on the couch and comforted each other.



Movie night 




Harley abused by mom and something triggers him




Harley has to bring the kids to P+M during school because Toomes found out about them and is trying to hurt them (reveal)




Peter and MJ on a field trip to SI




Michelle fix Peter’s injury up in front of the whole class

  * Spiderman was fighting a villain in the middle of the day near Midtown. The villain was a wolfish man thing and tore up Peter’s chest. He then sent him through one of the windows at Midtown. It happened to be his science class.
  * The wolf then threw something huge at the window side so Spiderman couldn’t get out.
  * Spiderman tried to walk out the class door, but couldn’t even stand.
  * MJ got her medkit and told the students to push their tables together.
  * She told them to lift him gently, and Peter let out a strangled scream.
  * She quickly deflated his suit and took the chest part off. There were 3 angry deep cuts across his chest. 
  * She apologized to him and told him she was going to have to stitch it up here. He refused and said it could wait. She said he would bleed out too soon and the school was under lockdown.
  * She whispered “do it for our children” and then he lay pliant.
  * The class was amazed.
  * “I’m gonna need you to hold still Spiderman”
  * The class offered to help but she refused and said she didn’t want any of them to get hurt.
  * She took out a wet sanitary wipe and started gently wiping the wounds. 
  * He flinched away and let out a moan. 
  * She murmured an apology when she got out her stitching things. 
  * “You know I can’t use antiseptic on you it won't work.” 
  * “... I know”
  * He grabbed her wrist and “I need you to let me go, I can’t fix you if you're holding onto my wrist.”
  * He gently let go and grabbed the table instead.
  * She pursed her lips and gently started the first stitch. 
  * Peter gasped and flinched. She continues and his breathing grew more ragged as he tried to hold in his pain. She starts talking to him about how she would force Harley to make his famous mac and cheese.
  * After a particularly painful pull, he cried out, “MJ, please, MJ,”
  * The class was fascinated by how he knew her.
  * She shushed him lightly and didn’t stop. She continued to talk.
  * After a few more painful ones, his body relaxed and she froze. 
  * “Spiderman? You still with us?”
  * “...Mh?”
  * “if you pass out I will kill you”
  * He choked out a laugh and she continued again. She forced him to talk to her and he did.
  * After the first one was done they both let out a sigh of relief, but he froze in fear when he realized 2 more remained.
  * He started hyperventilating and MJ was forced to take off his mask.
  * The class gasped in surprise. 
  * Peter’s eyes were blown.
  * MJ grabbed his face and told him to focus on her and that they would make it through this like they always did.
  * He calmed down and laid back down. He draped a hand over his face and gave a slight nod. 
  * She continued through his cries and light pleas with comforting words and never once did her facade break.
  * She finished the second and was onto the third.
  * They cheered together slightly and MJ told him this was the longest cut.
  * He grabbed the table once more and the process started over again. 
  * His pain filled cries continued and the class had a new respect for the two of them.
  * Once she was done, MJ wiped the now stitched cuts with another antiseptic wipe and Peter hissed and flinched away.
  * She called () and said they needed a pickup.
  * She pulled NDAs out of her backpack, bc yes she just has those and forced the class to sign them and never tell a soul what they say.
  * The class agreed and the rock was removed from the side of the building by Tony.
  * Tony flew in, picked up Peter and then flew away
  * MJ’s facade broke and she started crying. SHe called Harley and told him to pick her up in front of the school ASAP.



Ezra in hostage situation at school (Peter and MJ get a call in the middle of class.)




Peter drugged and asking for the kids at school 




  
  


Harley Keener

  * Height-5’11
  * Age- 19
  * Iron Man (temporarily)
  * Nickname- Lee, Uncle Harley (I+E)
  * Traits- Protective, sarcastic, caring, yes PDA, kinda rude, don’t mess with his fam, gets in fights, is medically trained b/c Peter, chill and not chill parent
  * Works at the tower with Tony as an engineer
  * Watches Isabella during the day
  * built a mini playground in the lab for his kids
  * Has a slight southern accent 
    * Y’all, 
    * you’re bein’ ugly (being mean).
    * “tore up about it.” (Upset)
    * quit “playing possum.” (Pretending to be asleep)
    * you’re “dumber than a sack of rocks.” 
    * “give me some sugar, 
    * clicker (tv remote). 
    * buggy (shopping cart)
    * you’re “barking up the wrong tree.” (You’re wrong)
    * Instead of saying “don’t get your panties in a wad,” we say, “what’s up your britches?” 
    * you’re slower than molasses.
    * We don’t say we’re about to do something, we say we’re “fixin’ to.”
    * Bless your heart “ A sarcastic put-down which is a sneaky way of letting someone know you feel sorry for them.” 
    * Pitch a fit (hissy fit)
    * Hold your horses
    * Supper: Dinner
  * Harley loves moon pies 
  * Calls the children boo, sweetie pie, sweet pea, baby, darlin



Peter Benjamin Parker

  * Height- 5’8
  * Age- 18
  * Spiderman
  * Nickname- Pete, Petey, Dad/dy (I+E)
  * Traits- Protective, mom, caring, worried 24/7, sarcastic, eh PDA, loves his children HELLA
  * Senior in high school
  * Misses his children during the day
  * No one knows about his home life.
  * Speaks fluent Italian and is teaching the family
  * Calls MJ cara (dear), amore (love) bella
  * Calls the kids Piccolo/a, piccolino/a (little one), Mimmo/a (child), Caramellino (little caramel), Farfallina (little butterfly)



Isabella Payton Jones-Parker

  * Height- 2’6
  * Age- 3
  * Nicknames- Bell-Bell, Bella, Ella, Izzy, Iz
  * Physical Traits- Dark Brown, Black hair, tanish
  * Traits common to 2-year-olds- sometimes imagine how other people feel (empathy). They know what they want and may appear bossy. 'No' may be one of their favorite words. Other characteristics include: Temper tantrums are common in this age group. They may play with other children for a short time but aren't yet capable of true sharing. They find it hard to wait or make choices. They can't understand reason or control their impulses. They love to copy adults, in both appearance and activity. A two-year-old still thinks their parents can read their mind. Two-year-olds have difficulty distinguishing reality from fantasy. They enjoy make-believe play. They can usually do some scribbling, lots of lines, dots, and circles, but not yet a picture. They will learn during this time to climb up and down stairs, kick a ball and jump off a step. They can help to get themselves undressed and even manage to get some clothes back on. By two, many children are naming lots of things and, by the end of this year, most are saying short sentences. They will still get 'you' and 'me' mixed up sometimes. Most children of this age will not be able to say all of their words clearly. Give them individual attention whenever you can. Read aloud to them and talk about the pictures. Talk with your child and ask questions about what they are doing. Show a real interest in them. Provide toys for stacking, things for pulling apart, blocks, simple jigsaws, toy cars, animals, dolls and so on. Provide opportunities for fun on playground equipment, such as slides, sand pits, and slippery dips. Encourage them in their attempts to explore the world, but keep a firm eye on safety issues.
  * Personal traits- Hella sweet, loves her father figures, knows what she wants when she wants it, kind of impatient, wants to be with her dads constantly, has separation anxiety, loves drawing, loves Disney (fav princess is ?), speaks in short sentences, loves to be read to, loves puzzles, empathetic
  * Stays home with Harley



Ezra Luca Jones-Parker

  * 3’6
  * Age- 5
  * Nicknames- Ez
  * Physical Traits- Hazel Eyes, Tan skin, dark brown/black hair.
  * Allergic to strawberries
  * Traits common to 5-year -olds- Children are entering the "big kid" world of better emotional control and regulation. Many 5-year-olds are "people pleasers," who actively want to make friends and receive positive responses from adults. At the same time, 5-year-old children are still very much in the world of younger children and may display emotional extremes, [tantrums](https://www.verywellfamily.com/what-is-the-best-way-to-deal-with-temper-tantrums-1094862), and contradictions. This is the age when many children begin articulating their feelings in a meaningful way. For instance, a 5-year-old child might say, "I don't like it when I have to go to bed early." Children also naturally feel [empathy](https://www.verywellfamily.com/how-to-nurture-empathy-in-kids-and-why-its-so-important-621098), and a 5-year-old who sees a friend in distress might say, "I'm sorry you are sad." If a child this age is upset about something, they may simply declare what they're thinking, and say something like, "I'm mad at you, Mommy." Separates from caregivers without excessive upset. Plays and shares with other children. Attends to an adult-directed task for at least five minutes. Begin to extend their oral language skills to reading and writing. By age 5, a child can do most of the gross motor skills; she can jump high, run, climb well, and start to do more advanced movements like ballet or gymnastics or karate. A 5-year-old can draw a triangle and write her own name, and usually has a preferred handedness by now. The child is all about testing boundaries and might even demand to do things on her own.
  * Personal Traits- Loves his sis hella, loves riding the skateboard with Peter, says what he thinks, loves reading with parents, plays soccer, really smart
  * Goes to kindergarten near Midtown High
  * Peter takes him to school on his skateboard



Michelle Jones

  * Height- 5’10
  * Age- 18
  * Nicknames- MJ, Mom/a/my (I+E)
  * Traits- Confident, good at handling stress, protective, leader, maternal (not easily expressed though), seems indifferent to everything but isn’t, dry humor, chill parent, but can be strict
  * Lives in the tower
  * Is training to be the next CEO of SI
  * Literally would kill for her children
  * Medically trained because of her dumb boyfriend




	3. Baby Peter

No one really knows how it happened. 

The Avengers and Spiderman were fighting a villain. She was pretty boring, except she had a certain interest in Spiderman. It kinda creeped everyone out, but they got her in handcuffs and to SHIELD before any real damage could be done. 

Or so they thought.

Tony was the first one that found out. He was walking to Peter’s room, ready to grab the boy for movie night after the mission when he ran into a small figure in the hall. 

The figure started crying.

“What the fuck,” Tony said as he jumped back from the figure. He looked down at it. 

“Peter?” Tony gasped. And there he was, except now, he was a toddler with fat cheeks and round, red eyes.

“Daddy,” the boy wailed as he held up his tiny hands to Tony. Except they were more like pas. The boy was positively drowning in his large long-sleeve. Tony couldn’t help it, his panic and dad mode kicked in all at once.

“Aw, my cucciolo. It’s okay,” he crooned as he grabbed the small boy and pulled him tight into his arms. Peter hiccuped quietly and fisted Tony’s shirt in his small fists.

Tony bounced him quietly for a moment as the cries quieted down. 

“We need to get you to Uncle Bruce, buddy. Find out how my 16 year old became 2,” Tony said to the boy as he walked down the hall and to the common room.

“Okay, Daddy,” Peter said into the crook of Tony’s neck. Tony’s heart couldn’t help but swell, and he kissed the top of Peter’s forehead. 

“Guys, we have a… small problem,” Tony said once he entered the common room where his lovely wife, MJ, Harley, and the rest of the Avengers were seated. Tony turned slightly so they could see the bundle in his arms.

“Is that Peter?” Wanda gasped. Tony nodded in confirmation. 

“I don’t know how this happened, but I was thinking we should figure it out? If it's permanent? Brucey?” Tony said with a shrug of the shoulders. 

“Let’s take him down to the medbay. We’ll run a few tests and see what’s going on,” Bruce said, already walking in the direction of the medbay. Tony nodded and followed along, the Avengers and Co trailing behind silently.

“Mommy,” Peter sniffed into Tony’s shoulder. Tony turned to him.

“What was that, baby?” He asked the toddler.

“Want Mommy,” Peter said again as tears welled in his eyes and he reached over Tony’s shoulder. 

“Okay, baby, okay.”

Tony pulled Peter from his chest and handed him to Pepper. 

“Come here, honey,” Pepper cooed as she took him from Tony. Instantly, the boy was soothed as he latched onto her neck and rested his little head on her shoulder. Tony rolled his eyes and shot her a small grin. Pepper couldn’t help but smile back at her husband and hug her son a little tighter. 

They got to the medbay and Dr. Cho immediately appeared. “Is that Peter?” 

“Cho!” Peter chirped, confirming her assumption. Yet Pepper also nodded, causing the doctor’s eyes to iden in curiosity and amazement. 

“Well, that is certainly an interesting development. Come,” Dr. Cho said as she walked to one of the rooms but stopped for a second. “Everyone besides Ms. Potts and Mr. Sark please wait out here.” The Avengers grumbled and complained, but they knew better than to actually argue with Dr. Cho. She continued again, Bruce right next to her. Once in the room, Pepper sat on one of the beds with Peter in his arms.

“Alright, I am going to need to take a blood sample,” Dr. Cho said, already prepping the needle.

“Fuck, okay. Pep, I’ll take him,” Tony said, not even waiting for her response to swoop the boy out of her arms, making Peter giggle.

“You won’t be laughing in a minute,” Pepper murmured to herself, knowing how much their Peter hated medical. She was sure little Peter would not be much better. Tony took Pepper’s place on the bed, Peter sitting on his lap. 

“Tony, hold out his arm please,” Dr. Cho instructed. Tony did, and Peter stared at Dr. Cho, wondering what she was doing.

Cho quickly tied the small torequet around his arm and cleaned the area. Peter was calm until he saw the needle. His face instantly went red and he absolutely screamed. Tony adjusted his grip on the boy, as Peter wiggled and tried to escape his fate.

“Daddy!” He sobbed. 

“I know, baby. I’m sorry. It’ll be over soon,” Tony whispered to the boy. 

“Tony keep his arm straight,” Cho said as she slid the needle into Peter’s skin. The baby wailed in response, throwing the back of his head against Tony’s chest. 

“Almost done, bambino.”

  
  



	4. Disneyland

Soon after, the airplane took off. 

Shuri had already found herself a nice seat next to West, showing him complex designs as he nodded along and made comments. Nora and Zach were cuddled up on one of the couches, a blanket thrown over them while they watched a movie on Nora’s laptop. In between them, Ellis had somehow managed to make a space for himself, snuggling comfortably to Nora’s chest and on the brink of sleep. He really was the baby of the group. Equal to or even more than Peter in some situations. 

Harley, MJ, and 5 other LDs were sitting around a large table, playing a card game, their muffled laughs filling the air. Josie, Noah, and Anne had taken over planning the days out, as they had all previously lived in California for college and had been to Disneyland at least once. Josie even had an annual pass for one of her years during college. Of course, they took into consideration all rides that everyone wanted to go on, Mr. Stark’s reservations for them, and other factors like pit stops. See they quickly figured out going on the fly with a group of 20 probably wouldn’t go well for anyone, especially without a tour guide, which they all denied no matter how many times Mr. Stark offered. Lewis was sitting on his boyfriend’s, Noah’s, lap, observing them plan silently. 

Peter was, of course, found in his usual spot cuddled up to someone. Today it happened to be Wanda. The duo had somehow managed to fit themselves into one chair--a large, comfy chair-- and were watching a movie playing on MJ’s laptop with tired eyes. Peter was emotionally drained from school today. He really needed a power-nap so he was ready to go for Disney, but he was honestly too excited to sleep. Yet exhaustion weighed in his mind. He scooted closer to Wanda, as if it were somehow possible, and pulled the blanket over them tighter. 

“You tired?” She asked in a hushed voice. He nodded and pushed his head into her shoulder. “Then sleep, Peter.”

He nodded again as she nuzzled his head and turned her attention back to the movie. He was out in a minute. The remaining LDs, mostly kept to themselves, saving what energy they had for Disneyland and doing their work or reading quietly.

LINE

After the 6 and a half hour flight, they landed at the Orange County airport around 3 PM. Thankfully, there was only a 3 hour time difference, so although it felt like 6 PM to them, it wasn’t the end of the world.

“We’re here!” Marissa squealed, her and Charlotte bouncing up and down. The rest of the group couldn’t even wipe the excited grins on their own faces if they tried.

After personally thanking the pilot, the group grabbed their bags and headed to their rental cars, already waiting for them.

“Alright, let’s get going! The sooner we check in to the hotel, the sooner we’ll be able to explain Downtown Disney!” Zach announced loudly. The group cheered in Response. “I’m driving this car and Ben’s driving that one. Split up! See you guys there.”

Energetic shuffling followed as the group split into two and went to their respective cars. Everyone threw their luggage in the back and hurried into the cars.

The ride there was filled with chatter and pictures and smiles and pointing. Look at the palm trees! Wow, look at the traffic! Imagine living in this heat!

And that was another thing immediately prominent the second they stepped out of the plane. The heat. Tony had warned them all to pack tank tops and shorts. Oh, did I say warned? More like forced. And now feeling the warmth stick to their skin, even as the air conditioner was blasted, they were thankful they listened.

LINE

The group parked in the lot and was greeted with bellhops taking their bags. 

“We will bring them to your rooms once you check in at the front desk,” One of the bellops said with a smile. They all beamed back, ushering thank yous, and ran towards the hotel. Gosh it was huge. And the inside was even bigger, with wooden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and tons of people. 

“Alright, go sit down for a moment, MJ and I are going to check in,” Zach said as he and MJ walked towards the desk.

“Sure thing, Dad!” The LDs plus Peter and Harley responded in perfect sync. Zach sighed deeply yet couldn’t force the proud smile off his face.

“Hello, we would like to check in to our rooms please?” MJ requested, shooting the front desk man her business smile.

“Of course, ma’am. What is the name for the rooms?” He asked, already typing away at his computer.

“Tony Stark.”

The worker was silent for a moment as he searched for the rooms. “Ah! Here it is. Two signature rooms booked Thursday through Monday afternoon and prepaid,” He said.

“That’s right,” Zach said.

“If you could please hand me the credit card used or the driver’s license of the person under the room.”

MJ handed him one of Tony’s credit cards. The man took it, doing more typing before handing the card back to her.

“Thank you very much. Your rooms are ready for you now, how many room cards would you like?”

MJ and Zach looked at each other for a moment, then back at their group, who were still looking around in amazement and shaking each other to get their attention to show each other something else cool.

“6, please.”

“... Here you are, sir. Your rooms are on the 6th floor, rooms 6329 and 6330. Please, enjoy your stay and thank you for choosing the Grand Californian,” the man said as he handed Zach the keys. Zach shot the man a curt nod and headed back towards the group. He held up the keys. “Let’s go! To the elevators!”  
  
The group whopped and shouted as they ran towards the elevators like a pack of animals.

LINE

The first suite was fucking huge. There was no other way to describe it. A full-sized kitchen and living room, 5 separate rooms were queen and king size beds, plus the whole suite was themed! The group split up to explore every nook and cranny in the suite from the bathrooms, to the dressers, to the hidden TVs.

Unfortunately, the group did half to split up. So MJ, Peter, Wanda, Shuri, Harley, Josie, Alex, Ben, and Alison went into one suite and the other half of the party took the other.

“Okay, guys drop your bags off, pick rooms, do what you need to do. In a half an hour, we’re going to Downtown Disney, okay?” 

Nora said before the group split. Hurrays and happy sounds answered Nora’s words; honestly she didn’t expect more than that. 

LINE

The group had decided to go to the LEGO Store first. Peter, Lewis, and Liam were the most eager when they entered the huge store. Peter had promised Ned he would get at least one super lego set that they could work on together. Thankfully, there were many exciting choices


	5. Protocol Last Man Standing

“Mr. Parker, the Lab Directors have requested your presence on Omikron for Protocol Last Man Standing,” FRIDAY called out into the lab. Peter looked up from his work and took off his lab goggles.

“Tell them I’ll be right down, FRIDAY.”

Peter quickly put away his lab materials and chemicals and headed down. When the elevator opened, the sight of all the Lab Directors crowded on and around the couch greeted Peter.

“Parker, hurry up!” Alex called from the couch. Peter rolled his eyes at them and quickened his pace. He parkoued over the couch and landed in between Zach and Anne. Everyone pulled out their tablets.

“Alright let’s get started,” Zach announced. “We’re here to make our schedule for next week as well all know. Let’s get started.”

Everyone pulled up the joint calendar Lab Director calendar.

“Okay, Dr. Cho will be on the floors Monday from 3 PM to 8 PM in Omega, Thursday 12 PM to 5 PM in Gamma, and Friday 11 AM to 3 PM in Delta,” Josie stated, reading off from her agenda. The other LDs took notes as she said so. She continued, “Dr. Banner has confirmed he will be on Delta Tuesday and Thursday 4 PM to 7:30 PM, Omega Wednesday at 3:30 PM to 7:30 PM, and Gamma Monday, Tuesday, and Friday from 9 AM to 2 PM. Peter, do we have a Stark confirmation?”

Mmm, one second, let me check,” Peter said as he pulled up Tony’s schedule. “Okay, he’ll do floor days on Monday and Thursday, I'm not sure the times but lets say sometime in the afternoon?”

“Okay, let’s split up so we can get this done quicker,” Nora said. The LDs nodded in confirmation and split off by their sectors.

Alison announced. “Okay Omegas, let’s get this done quick. I’ll take the Monday night shift, from 10 PM to 6 AM, the Tuesday shift from 7 PM to 3 AM, Wednesday 4 PM to 12 AM, Thursday 1 to 9 PM-”

“I’ll take that shift with you,” Zach said. Alison hummed in confirmation and added it to her calendar.

“Okay Friday I’ll take the 10 AM to 6 PM, Saturday the tower is closed, and Sunday, um I’ll wait to see what shifts you guys picked up. Okay who’s next?”

Charlotte cleared her throat and started talking. They did this every week, schedule planning. Full of compromise and argument. 

  
  



	6. Protocl Sunny Side

The environment of the tower hadn’t been so good lately. Everyone was stressed out, exhausted, and overworked. So Peter and Josie had a plan. 

It was a good plan, in their opinion, well, okay they couldn’t take full credit. It was a protocol. A protocol that was rarely used. The duo was running through ideas when Josie remembered it. They both immediately agreed upon it and got to work.

“Hey, Wanda,” Peter called to the older girl as he walked into the common room. Wanda was sitting on the floor, eyes closed and working on magic control from what Peter could tell. Her hands flicked and swirled as red scarlet leaked from her fingertips.

In the air in front of her was a small piece of metal. It bent into different shapes at her will, the red surrounding it. 

“Hello, Peter,” she said calmly as she continued to practice.

“Can I ask you a favor?”

“Of course.”

“So Josie and I are trying to do something nice for the tower, and we were thinking that it would be cool to do Sunny Side,” Peter explained, using his hands to explain.

“And you would like my help cooking and baking?” She said, arching her eyebrow ever so slightly, not ever opening her eyes and metal still moving in the air. 

“Yes, please.”

“Okay,” she said, setting the metal down on the floor and turning to shoot him a smile. “I would love to help.”

“Great, thank you so much, Wanda! We’re gonna do it next Saturday, okay?” Peter said, already running out of the room to tell Josie. Wanda laughed loudly at the boy’s excitement, heart warm at how the boy came to her specifically and knew he could rely on her.

The morning of Sunny Side, Peter and Josie got up at around 4 to start their prep. The night before, they had Zeta 75 cleared and set up the tables. Pressed against the walls were long tables where the food could be placed. In the middle were 3 round tables, each of which could hold 10 people.

Wanda had met the duo in the cafeteria’s kitchen along with three of the nice cafeteria chefs. She looked tired, hair in a messy bun and still wearing her pajamas. I mean, not like Peter and Josie were much better.

“Alright, Wanda, you and Josie are on cooking duty. I’m going up to finish setting up the floor,” Peter said before taking a deep gulp of his coffee.

“Sounds good, I’ll come up in a little bit to check on you,” Josie said as she and the chefs started taking out ingredients out of the bags she and Peter had gotten yesterday from the market. Peter left the large kitchen a moment later.

Wanda looked at the ingredients, and Josie could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

“What are we making?” Josie asked as Wanda turned the oven and stoves on.

“We are making eggs benedict, bacon, coffee cake, shakshuka, pancakes, gluten-free blueberry muffins, and oatmeal. We’ll also set up fruit and bagels on the floor,” Wanda said, already as she cracked eggs into the pans.

“Sounds yummy! I’ll make the muffins and the bacon!” Josie said as she gathered the ingredients she needed and brought them over to her own station. Wanda smiled in an appreciative way at the girl and turned back to her own dishes.

Two hours later and 

  
  



	7. Harley Sad Boi Hours

Ever since Pepper and Tony’s talk, Harley had been acting off.

More irritable. Less friendly. More moody. Instigating fights with Peter and MJ. It was the latter that was especially harmful.

Because Peter wouldn’t fight back. He would take the abuse, put on a strong face and then get his anger out on patrol. Except on those patrols he was more reckless and less focused, which resulted in more injuries.

It was the opposite with MJ. If you tried to fuck with MJ, she will fuck with you right back except probably hurt you worse than you hurt her. Harley would scream at her and she would shoot back a terrible insult with a cool facade. Harley’s face would crumple for a moment, tears threatening to fall, before he would steel himself and storm away.

He learned quickly that MJ was the wrong person to pick a fight with. Because she would always win, or, there wouldn’t even be a fight to start off with. 

And what made him even more angry was how everyone was walking on eggshells around him. A little squeeze on the shoulder here, a concerned look there. Harley couldn’t decide if he was truly feeling angry or fearful because he loved these people so much yet he would probably be forced away from them soon. He shrugged off the gentle pats, he scoffed at the worried words. 

No one saw the tears that fell at night. No one saw how he shoved his hand over his mouth, nearly suffocating himself to muffle the sobs, curled up in his bathtub and praying to God no one would hear him. And, and, and-

Pepper and Tony pretended like nothing ever happened. They still tried to act like they loved him. Harley found himself laughing at how naive he was. Everyone leaves, he should have learned that by now. Pepper and Tony were only faking their love and care for the boy, Harley was sure of it. 

It was getting harder to hold back his anger and fear. He just wanted to scream at them. Scream and sob because why did no one want him? Why was he always a thing to be passed from person to person? 

He rarely left his room, unless forced to. Sometimes, someone would come to see him. They would knock, he wouldn’t respond, they would walk in anyway. Harley always pretended to be asleep. 

Peter was easy to fool, despite his super senses. He would see Harley “sleeping, let out a near soundless “oh” or “I’ll come back another time” and leave. Tony was like that too. 

The women of his life were not so easy to convince. Pepper would bring him a meal if he refused to come to the table, which was more frequent as days went by. She would set it on his desk and lean over to kiss his forehead lightly before making her leave. The next meal, she would return and trade out his uneaten plate for a new one. Harley always cried when she did that because he so desperately wished it was real. 

MJ’s visits were longer, she usually didn’t knock, choosing to sit at his desk and read a book, feet resting on the corner of his bed. He never said a word. He never took his covers off to see her, only pulled them tighter around himself and wished to disappear. 

Natasha was probably the worst of them all. She would silently walk into his room and gently climb into bed with him, silent and tactical. An arm would circle around his waist, a hand would run its thin fingers through his scalp, scratching hard just the way he liked it. Harley always tried to hold strong, yet it was always in vain. 

It started with a slight burning in his eyes. He tried to shake it off. She pulled him closer, which made the tears force themselves out of him. His body shook with small hiccups. Nat gently turned him over so he was facing her and pulled him to her chest. 

Her reasurances would fall on deaf ears as he sobbed into her neck and clutched her tightly like she would disappear. Because she could. She could could disappear at any second, and just like that his life would be over, just like that-

Deep breath.

He took a lot of those these days. They helped him bottle the emotions, shove them farther behind his brick wall. But a wall could only last so long when under constant pressure or attacks.

It was around one in the morning. Harley found himself sobbing yet again. He couldn’t sleep so his only company was his mind. Thoughts ran through his head, each drawing another pained whimper from his mouth. He didn’t even notice the door open.

“Harley?” 

Harley shot up quickly, turning to the voice. It was Peter, rubbing his eyes tiredly and staring at Harley through half-closed lids.

“Peter, I’m fine,” Harley managed to say. “Go back to sleep.”

Harley laid back down, facing away from Peter and trusting the boy to listen to his words.

  
“No.”

Harley’s mind froze from his thoughts for a second. What? This was new.

“Go to bed, Peter. Please.”

He hated himself at that moment for letting his voice crack. He listened to the silence for a moment.

“I’m not walking away this time. Something’s wrong, and you’re going to tell me.”

Harley mentally groaned, the younger sounded determined. Guess he was going to have to turn the ‘fake and happy Harley!’ up a notch. He rolled back to face the younger boy, his personality sliding on. He shot Peter a tired smile.

“Peanut,” The nickname burned in his mouth, “I’m fine.”

But Peter didn’t look comforted at the words. In fact, he only looked angrier, crossing his arms over his chest and setting his glare on Harley.

“Don’t lie to me. I am not a child,” Peter warned in a low voice. He continued, “We help each other, we’re brothers.”

Harley’s face broke at the brother card. Smooth move, Parker, smooth move. Harley ran a hand over his face, not even suppressing the loud sob that came out of his mouth. It was getting harder to hide his grief and hurt.

“You really want to know?” Harley murmured, trying to save what little dignity he had and wipe the ever-falling tears from his eyes. Peter nodded.

“Remember two weeks ago when I got into a fight with Flash?” 

Peter nodded again.

“Pepper… “ He took a shaky breath, rubbing his hands through his hair over, over his arms, and curling to hold his stomach. “Pepper told me if I get into another fight and get suspended, she and Tony are sending me back to Tennessee. For good.”

He finished in a whisper that he himself barely heard.

“They… they wouldn’t!” Peter said, conflicted on how to feel and on whether it was true. Harley ndded miserably.

“Tony agreed with her.”

Peter walked over to Harley’s bed and leaned over to rest a hand on Harley’s shoulder.

“I’ll talk to them,” Peter said seriously.

“No! Don’t!” Harley shouted. “You can’t tell anyone about this, okay?”   
  


“But…”

“Peter, you can’t,” Harley pleaded, grasping the boy’s wrist tightly.

“... Fine, but I’m not happy about it.”

Harley nodded, the knots in his stomach easing up ever so slightly.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” The younger boy asked.

“I want to be alone,” Harley said with a sniffle, already turning away from Peter and missing the boy’s disappointed face.

  
“Okay, I’m right across the hall if you need anything,” Peter said as he walked into the doorframe. “I love you.”

Harley didn’t return the phrase.

LINE

Peter had thought long and hard about it. First of all, he didn’t believe Pepper and Tony would do something like that. They knew Harley had abandonment issues, so why would they  _ ever  _ threaten to send him away? 

Nevertheless, Peter knew what his brother had said was true, Harley would never joke or lie about something like that. Something so personal and something he was so sensitive to. 

Peter knew he had to do something. He couldn’t let Harley wallow and suffer, mental health worsening by the second. He couldn’t help Harley alone, though, which was a hard pill to swallow. Yet how was he supposed to break Harley’s trust when the boy was already so vulnerable?

If he went to an adult, they would for sure tell Tony or Pepper. If he went to a Lab Director, they would confront Harley or try to make him see the tower’s therapist, both of which would make Harley upset. There was only one person Peter could think of who had a cool enough head to help this situation.

Peter took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A faint “come in” answered him. Slowly, he pushed the door open.

“MJ? I have something I need to talk to you about…”

LINE

Peter, Harley, Ned, and MJ sat at their lunch table, Peter and Ned talking happily while MJ and Harley sat quiet. MJ read her book, yet as always, also listened to the conversations going on at the table and focused on her friends' behaviors.

Peter and Ned were animated, both smiling happily and gesturing wildly as they talked about the new lego set they were going to build. She glanced up at Harley, who was stirring his lunch around on his plate lazily, dim eyes staring at the plate. MJ casually brought her ankle to nudge his gently. The fork stopped moving as Harley looked up at her. She shot him a sympathetic, understanding smile. He couldn’t even muster the energy to return it, just stared at her for a moment before returning his gaze to his plate.

Of course their moment was interrupted by one Mr. Thompson.

“Keener,” Flash said as he came up behind the other boy. Harley ignored him yet Peter and Ned quieted down, focusing on the bully. MJ shot Flash a warning glare, yet he didn’t see it. 

“I heard you’re one fight away from suspended.”

Shit. How the fuck did he find out? Harley tensed and slowly turned to face the boy. He stood from the bench, using his extra inches to lean over Flash in a threatening way. By now, the whole cafeteria was quietly watching the duo, anxious to see what happened. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Flash grinned cockily. “Come on, Keener. I could use a break from you. We both know you want to do it.”

Flash took a step forward, effectively invading Harley’s space. Harley clenched his fists tightly and took a deep breath. He wouldn’t fall for this, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t get suspended. Flash didn’t know what was at stake, hell, even if he did he would be delighted.

“Keep trying Flash,” Harley murmured as he turned away.

“I wonder why they keep you around,” Flash announced. “Hot-headed, average-intelligence at best, too much trouble than your worth. They should really just send you back where you came from.”

A strangled scream and suddenly there was a fist an inch away from Flash’s fist. Harley was heaving angrily, elbow held back roughly by MJ’s firm hand.

“Flash,” she said in a low voice. “You’re off the team. Don’t ever speak to Harley, am I clear?”

The cafeteria was captivated by the scene in front of them. Flash gulped heavily. “But, but MJ-”

“Leave, now.”

He nodded quickly and ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs. The bell rang not a second later, Harley still looked distraught and worked up, edging to release all his pent up adrenaline. Ned hesitantly went to class but MJ and Peter stayed.

“Harley, it's over,” MJ said calmly as she let go of his elbow. 

“I’m going to kill him, I swear-” Harley was practically bouncing with nervous energy.

“Let’s go to class,” Peter tried to sway the duo, but Harley still looked kinda out of it.

“Harley, you’re not going anywhere,” MJ said gently.

“Not yet,” he bit out, then he stopped, realization in his eyes. 

“Did you tell her?” Harley asked quietly, facing Peter with betrayal written all over his body from his hunched posture to his scrunched eyebrows.

“I only wanted to help,” Peter said, holding his hands up as if to show he was not a threat. Harley barked out a laugh.

“I thought I could trust you.”

A single tear traced down his face. MJ and Peter both reached for him at the same time but he recoiled.

“Stay away from me.”

Peter shook his head, his own eyes brimming up with tears. “No, Harley we love you. We’re trying to help.”

Harley looked at him, long and lifeless for a second, the only thing giving him away were the teardrops on his face. “We’re not family. We’re not brothers. Stay the fuck away from me!”   
  


And with that he ran down out of the cafeteria, grabbing his backpack along the way. Peter opened his mouth in shock, not sure what to say. Without another thought, he ran after Harley, taking his backpack as well.

“Fuck!” MJ cursed as she followed the duo. Harley was not running to his next class, he was running out of school. MJ mentally groaned, guess school was out for the trio for the day. Peter was faster and had more endurance but Harley had a head start, long legs, and something he was running from, which was all the motivation he needed.

Harley beat them to the subway, running down the stairs and onto the nearest train before MJ and Peter. The train took off, leaving Peter and MJ in the dust.

“We’re swinging,” Peter said, huffing slightly as he pulled MJ into an alley and threw on his mask. 

“Hold tight,” he directed her as he pulled her body close to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded.

“Ready.”

With that Peter took off, hoping to beat Harley to the tower. Usually, web slinging was Peter’s favorite part of the day, but not today. He was stressed and guilty. He knew he shouldn’t have told MJ. He shouldn’t have betrayed Harley’s trust, especially when he was in a rough patch.

They landed a little ways away from the tower in another alley. Peter pulled off his mask and the duo ran onto the sidewalk.

  
“Did we beat him?” MJ said as she attempted to brush down her hair. Peter looked around, a few yards ahead of them Harley was walking towards the tower.

“Let’s go,” Peter said as he pulled MJ into a run. Apparently, Harley heard their loud footsteps because he turned slightly to see what the commotion was. Even from their distance Peter and MJ could see his red, puffy eyes and flood of tears. His face quickly turned angry though and he broke into a run towards the tower to escape them. In return, Peter broke into a full on sprint. 

Harley broke through the building’s entrance first, Peter soon after, and MJ following last.

They ran through security without scanning their badges which wasn’t a problem since both the security team and FRIDAY recognized them.

“FRIDAY, open the elevator,” Harley yelled as he ran through the now open doors, them closing as soon as he stepped in. Peter was only a second short as the doors slammed in his face. He pounded on them loudly.

“FRIDAY, open up!”

“I am sorry, I am unable to fulfil your request at the moment,” She answered in a monotone voice. Shit, she was beyond pissed. More tears ran down Peter’s face when he felt a hand rest on his shoulders. 

“It’s not your fault,” MJ said.

“It doesn’t feel that way.”

“You were just trying to help.”

Peter shrugged helplessly and took a breath. “Let’s just give him some time, there’s nothing we can say now that won’t start another fight.”

They got into the next elevator over. MJ broke the moment of silence between the duo, “do we tell Pepper and Tony?”   
  


“At this point… I think we have to. We can’t do this alone and I’m getting seriously worried about him. He’s a ticking time bomb about to go off,” Peter said. “We’ll talk to them tonight.”

LINE

“We need to talk,” Peter said as he sat across

  
  



	8. Show and Tell

  * Send in gpa + applicable resume+ availability
  * Online vid
  * Invention/invention idea
  * Background check
  * Interview #1 (online call)
  * Interview #2
  * Interview #3
  * Decision



It was 4:15 PM in New York, and Cora was on her bed, laptop resting on her knees. She gazed at the screen, as she has been doing for the last 15 minutes and sighed. Slowly, she brought her clicker over to the button on her screen, hesitating for a moment before steeling herself and clicking.

Her screen changed and suddenly she was face to face with the Stark Industry application process. 

“Please enter in all the correct information, once you have done so, you will be contacted in 2-3 weeks,” Cora murmured to herself as she read the screen.

Name: Cora Aetos

Date of Birth: March 15 2001

Home Address: 363 Avenon St. Greenpoint NY 11222

Grade: 11 

Education (High School, College, University, etc.): Brooklyn Technical High School

GPA (Unweighted if applicable): 3.96

Major (If applicable): N/A

Transcripts (file attachment): transcriptsbths.pdf

Nationality: American

Criminal Record (We will be checking): No

Available minimum 18 hours per week?: Yes

Email: Coraa.aetos@gmail.com

Have you previously worked for SI? If so, please state: No

Please attach a video or image file of your application project. The image must show either the blueprints for your project or a labeled finished result. Video explanations are preferred and must be at least 1 minute in length and no more than 5 minutes: Projectapp.jpg

Submit Application

Cora looked at her application up and down another 3 or 4 times before finally pressing the submit button.

Thank you for submitting your application! The screen read. Cora huffed and closed her laptop.

“I probably won’t even get an interview,” She said to herself, wrapping herself in a blanket burrito. Now all she could do was wait.

One week later…

The Show and Tell staff sat around a round table. They were talking quietly among themselves and savoring their coffee. Harley walked in the door, laptop in hand. He shot them all a pleasant smile and sat next to Bella Perez, the director of the show and tell team.

“Alright team, today we have 100 new applications to go through, 10 phase 1 interviews, 24 phase 2 interviews, and 29 online interviews. We should be done by lunch,” Harley said sarcastically. Harley looked to Bella for further directions.

“Alright, Gold team, you have the new applications. Red team, you have the phase 1 interviews. Blue team, you have the phase 2 interviews, and Silver team, you have the online interviews,” Bella instructed. 

“Harley you’re with Gold today. Red, phase 1 interviews are occuring on Zeta 72 A-09. Here is a list of the interviews and the times. Blue, phase 2 interviews are on Zeta 73, B-03. Here is your list and times. And Silver, as usual you can pick when and where you want to handle the online interviews unless previously arranged.”

She handed all the teams their paperwork as they left the room to head to their designated spaces. The teams all had different sizes. Gold was 9 staff members, since they had the most time consuming task, Red was 4, Blue was 3, and Silver was 4.

Harley, who loved working with show and tell and had a knack for sorting the types of people SI wanted and the types they didn’t, moved around to help the different teams on different days. His favorite? Red. Least favorite? He didn’t really have one but if he had to choose, Silver.

“Okay team, let’s start,” Bella said as she turned on the tv with all of the information on them.

“FRIDAY? Please bring up the information on the new applicants for the powerpoint,” Bella asked.

“Certainly, Ms. Perez.”

The first application appeared on the screen.

“Marco Luwen. Freshmen in college at Columbia University. 3.75 GPA. FRIDAY? Please run a background check on Mr. Luwen,” Tristan called to the ceiling after he read the information. FRIDAY was silent for a moment.

“Mr. Luwen has no criminal record,” she responded.

“What was his application project?” Lucy asked from the back, casually taking notes. Bella hit the control and it appeared. 

“Blueprints for a design to store nuclear energy for long periods of time,” Harley answered, analyzing the piece carefully.

“Haven’t our scientists already done that?” Milo piped up. 

“Yep, they have,” Harley answered, kicking his feet up to the chair across from his. “His major?”   
  


“Computer Science,” Bella answered.

“Interesting project for a field he is not specialized in. How does his design look, Harley?” Adam commented, taking a long sip of his coffee. Harley stared at it for a moment.

“The design is shaky at best. The math he built his model on seems to be inaccurate and the cooling generators would not hold for more than a day.”

“Let’s make a vote. All in favor of Mr. Luwen moving on to the next step please raise your hand,” Bella said. The room was quiet. No one raised their hand. “Decision made. Mr. Luwen will not be moving on in the application process. FRIDAY? Please send Mr. Luwen an email.”

“Email sent, Ms. Perez.”

“Next applicant. Honey Freland,” Bella said as they moved on. 

This process continued until around midday, when they got through 52 applications, only 7 making it through so far. The Gold team decided to take a lunch break and come back in an hour or so. 

Harley stretched his arms over his head, popping his muscle in a satisfying way as he made his way to one of the cafeterias, where he was meeting Peter for lunch. There were 4 different food vendors that day, Mexican, Italian, an ultra-healthy vegan place with smoothies, and American. The food vendors changed quite frequently to give the staff variety.

Any staff member who paid the annual $20 amount (except the LDs and Avengers), got a SI Cafe card and could use it whenever they like and however many times they wanted to. Of course, Mr. Stark was flexible and any staff who even had the slightest money problem got the card for free.

Harley entered the cafeteria and looked around. It was pretty crowded right now, compared to how it usually is. The most busy time, however, is the mornings when everyone wants their morning coffee. Although there were coffee machines on every floor, there were lines at those too, and it was just easier to spread out the people.

Harley headed over to the Italian station, filling his plate with a tomato cream tortellini and a breadstick. He headed to one of the empty tables, as Peter burst in. Peter immediately spotted Harley, giving him a wide smile.

Harley waved back as he set his food down. Peter wasted no time in heading over to the American vendor and grabbed himself chicken nuggets and fries. 

“You are a child,” Harley snorted.

“I never denied it,” Peter said as he took a bite of a frie. The duo laughed together lightly.

“So? How’s Show and Tell doing today,” Peter asked casually, lazily swirling his frie in ranch. 

Harley shrugged. “Only a few good applications. But I doubt any of the ones we have approved so far will make it through the next few steps of the process.”   
  
“Well it’s not like we have a lot of room anyway,” Peter pointed out, pointing his frie as Harley.

“Eat your damn frie, Parker,” Harley laughed as he took another bite of his pasta. Peter frowned slightly but did so.

“How many more do you have today?” Peter prompted again.

“Um, a little under 50.”

Peter nodded, sipping his water slowly and loudly.

“You are so annoying.”

  
“I know.”

After a nice hour with his annoying ass, little brother-figure, Harley headed back up to Zeta. Surprisingly, he wasn’t the last one in the room. They waited for a few minutes for everyone to appear.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Dr. Strange

Despite what he made everyone think, Stephen Strange liked Stark Tower. Did he like Stark himself? Meh. Did he have a rivalry with Dr. Cho over who was the better doctor? Definitely. But it was nice to escape his insane life for just a few hours on a quiet day.

And the children and adults who worked at SI were simply brilliant. All of them. Strange didn’t know how Stark did it. Not even 1 bad egg among thousands. All curious, intuitive, intelligent, hardworking… they were so easy to be around.

Finally someone at or, dare he say it, past his intelligence level. It was refreshing. Plus his cloak seemed to love Parker. He couldn’t count the times he had found Peter asleep, wrapped in the cloak, in mid-air. After the first few times, it wasn’t so terrifying and worrisome. 

He tried to visit the tower at least once or twice a month, if possible. That’s how he found himself, putting one last safeguard up on the Sanctum and portaling to the tower. He arrived in the lobby dressed in business casual clothes with his cloak secured on his shoulders.

Ms. Derekson at the front desk looked up, smiling when she spotted him.

“Dr. Strange, it is good to see you,” she said politely.

“You as well, Ms. Derekson.”

“Andrea, please.”

“Of course, Ms. Derekson,” he responded with a tug to the lips. She rolled her eyes playfully.

“FRIDAY? Please inform Mr. Stark that Dr. Strange has just arrived in the lobby and is heading up to the Gamma floors,” Andrea called to the ceiling.

“Oh? Am I now?” 

“Yes, you are. The scientists called dibs on you for the next time you visited.”

“Did they now?” He asked with a chuckle, heading to the elevator. 

He heard her hum an amused response before the elevator closed in front of him. 

“FRIDAY, where am I heading?” He asked.

“Gamma 50, one of the medicine-focused floors.”

The doors opened in front of him.

Stephen stepped onto the floor and wasn’t surprised when everyone’s attention turned towards him. Thankfully, they didn’t crowd him. They learned after the first time. 

“Good afternoon, Dr. Strange,” A scientist greeted him. 

“Hello, Mr. Morris. What are you working on today?” Stephen asked as he peered at the project on the man’s workstation.

He slowly went through the floor, offering advice and guidance where he could. The elevators opened.

“Mr. Dr.!” A loud voice said. Stephen sighed.

“Hello, Ms. Bailey,” Stephen said as he turned to face the woman. With her was Ben, who looked happy, but more contained, and Peter, who looked like an overgrown puppy, as usual.

“Dr. Strange!” Peter cried as he ran towards the man. At first Stephen tried to resist the… hugging, but that didn’t go over so well for Strange. The boy would glue himself to Stephen’s side. It was easier to just accept the minute of love and affection.

Peter wrapped his arms around the man, Stephen patting his back awkwardly.

“I know why you’re really here,” Stephen said to the boy. Peter’s cheeks turned slightly red and he opened his mouth to retort but had no response.

Stephen reached for his cloak and threw it around Peter’s shoulders. The cloak seemed very happy with this decision, and nuzzled Peter’s face. 

Peter grinned and looked at the cloak lovingly. “Cloaky! I’ve missed you!”

He turned back to Strange. “Thank you! I’ll bring him back… at some point.”

“Sure you will,” Stephen replied, pushing Peter playfully towards the elevator. “Go on, wouldn’t want to keep you from the… fun activities you probably have planned.”

Peter shot him one last smile before disappearing behind the elevator doors. Stephen took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the Lab Directors. “Now, what would you like to show me?”

  
  



	10. Bus

“Aunt Tasha I’m ready,” Peter called as he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and headed to the living room. Natasha and Clint were already there waiting for him. 

“Oh, are you now?” Natasha asked as she wrapped him in a hug. He nodded excitedly.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve been asking to go on the Bus!” Peter chattered. A hand landed on his shoulder and Peter turned around. It was Tony.

“You guys leaving?” He asked.

“Yep!” Peter responded. 

Tony didn’t look super happy about it but swallowed the unease and shot his son a grin. He wrapped the boy in a brief, yet tight hug and kissed the top of his head. “Be safe.”

“I will!”

Peter walked away from his dad and towards the elevator where MJ was waiting for him. Clint and Natasha stayed behind.

“I trust both of you to keep him and his identity safe. Don’t give me a reason to regret it,” Tony said sternly to the pair.

“Don’t worry, Nat will go all Mama Spider if they try anything,” Clint said with a smirk. Natasha nodded in confirmation.

“See you in a few days, Tony,” Natasha said as she turned away and walked towards the elevator. Clint followed her lead. Peter was parting from one last goodbye kiss with MJ when Nat gently tapped his shoulder and stepped into the elevator.

“Time to go.”

He stepped in with them, watching his girlfriend disappear as the doors closed in front of them. Peter took a deep breath and looked up to Natasha and Clint’s faces. Both looked slightly tense. They didn’t really have a reason to be, but the thought of bringing the baby of the team onto a plane full of spies… not the most comforting feeling.

“Remember Peter. They don’t know your secret identity. Let’s keep it that way,” Clint said. 

“Of course,” Peter responded. They settled again into a tense, quiet silence.

*****************************

The bus was bigger than any plane Peter had seen. He gaped in astonishment as Nat gently pushed him forwards. She kept a hand on his back the entire time as they walked towards the plane, a little strange in Peter’s opinion, but he didn’t mind it.

The Bus was open and 6 people were standing in it, waiting for them. They didn’t look the friendliest bunch, in Peter’s humble opinion, but he’s sure it was just their exterior.

Then he saw Uncle Phil, standing in the middle. Peter barely refrained from running up and hugging him, as Natasha and Clint warned him against. They didn’t trust Coulson’s new team yet.

“Natasha, Clint, Peter, good to see you,” Phil said with a small smile. 

“Hi Uncle Phil,” Peter responded with a bright smile.

“Uncle Clint?” A woman with long brown hair whispered to the tall man standing next to her. He wouldn’t have heard her without his super hearing. The man shrugged in response.

“Phil,” Clint said with a nod. Natasha nodded as well, her hand not leaving Peter’s back.

“Please, come aboard. I’ll introduce you to my team.”

The trio followed Phil’s instructions. Peter noticed how Clint had shifted slightly so he was walking in front of Peter and Natasha. Peter rolled his eyes, they were totally body-guarding him.

“ _ You guys know I can handle myself _ ,” Peter whispered to them in Russian. Natasha smirked slightly.

“ _ Very perceptive of you, Baby Spider _ ,” Natasha complimented, however, they kept the formation up.

They stopped so they were opposite to Coulson's team.

“Team, this is Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, as you probably know, and Peter. This is my team, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Skye, and Grant Ward.”

“It’s nice to meet you?” Peter said unsurely.

Ward and May were staring him down, like they were trying to see through him and find out every secret he had. Which, you know, bad. Skye, not so much staring into his soul, but more curious, like she wanted to know about him.

“It is nice to meet you too,” Jemma said with a smile of her own. “Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, you are truly legends at the academy.”

Fitz nodded along. “We heard about every mission from the Czech Republic to the Philippines.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the overexcited duo. “Glad we have some fans in the house.”

Nat turned her attention to May. 

“May, long time no see. What’s it been since the ‘98 mission, hasn’t it?” Clint said.

“Something like that,” she shrugged. “I’m going to get us in the air.” She directed at Coulson.

She walked away before anyone could say anything.

“Let’s head up to the lounge, we have some matters to discuss.” Coulson said. Everyone followed him up.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. What it takes

Peter was working in Tony’s lab when FRIDAY’s voice echoed through the room “,Pardon the interruption Peter, but Boss would like to speak with you. He is waiting for you in the living room.”

“Okay thanks FRIDAY! Tell him I will be right up!”

Peter put down what he was playing with and headed upstairs. He got to the living room and saw Tony, who motioned for him to sit next to him on the couch. 

“What’s up, Mr.Stark?” Peter asked.

“Peter, you don’t have enough smart friends,” Tony started.

Peter squaked indignantly “,Mr. Stark, Ned is smart and MJ-”

“Yea, yea, kid, don’t get your knickers in a bunch. I just meant smart friends in the tower. So I was thinking,” Tony started. “You know how we have the Lab Director training starting tomorrow?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Well, I was thinking that you could become an on call Lab Director, you know, if anyone is sick or needs time off-”

“Oh my god, Mr. Stark, are you serious?” Peter gaped. 

“Absolutely. You need more friends and you are probably getting tired of me,” Mr. Stark joked. Peter launched himself at Tony and squeezed him tight. 

“Thank you so much Tony! I really appreciate it!” Peter rambled. 

“Well, it was the least I could do for my Spiderling.” He smiled fondly and handed Peter a paper. “Here, this is the schedule, don’t lose it. Now go to bed, you’ve got a long week ahead of you.”

“Yes, Sir! I won’t let you down!” Peter called as he walked towards his room.

“I know you won’t,” Tony mumbled.

Peter got to his room and looked over the schedule. Lab Director training was a whole week of learning everything someone would need to know about being a Lab Director. Saturday from 8:30 am to 1pm was the Intro and Learn The Basics day as well as codes and rules. Then from 2:30 pm to 7 pm was the Emotional, Mental, and Physical Health . And lastly, Friday and Saturday was from 9:30 in the morning to mid afternoon the next day, where all the Lab Directors did a final interview, moved into their rooms, and had a big movie night and sleep over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kid, let’s go! You’re gonna be late on your first day! Get your butt down to the Zeta 72!” Tony called from the kitchen.

“I know, I know! My alarm didn’t go off! Bye Mr. Stark, see ya later!” Peter yelled as he rushed towards the elevator. 

XxXXx

Peter walked out of the elevator and followed a group to C-05 and took a seat near the middle of the class. The guy to his left smiled at him “, Hey, I’m Chase. Nice to meet you.”

Peter grinned at him “, I’m Peter.” 

The boys continued talking until a woman cleared her throat and effectively silenced the whole room.

“Good morning future and current Lab Directors. My name is Bella Perez and I am apart of the S&T unit as well as the training unit. I hope you are all doing well this morning. As a Lab Director it is your job and responsibility to run almost anything that goes on in the tower. A Lab Director must be smart, compassionate, caring, and quick on their feet. There will be days where you will be running on no sleep and you will be expected to smile and be helpful. The interns and scientists you are assigned to are always your top priority. You will get screamed at, cried on, vomited on, and more. You will also will find a family here that you will never forget. If you are not ready for that then you can walk out that door right now.” Jody paused for a minute. 

Everyone looked around but no one left. 

“Good, you’re all committed. Let’s get started. There are six sectors in the tower. The bottom three sectors are the labs, which consists of the bottom 70 floors. Five of you will be assigned to each sector. In your sector, the five of you will be responsible for about 1, 670 staff members. You will get a room in your sector that you share with another Lab Director in your sector. You are prohibited from going into the top sector, Alpha, unless previously approved. If we find out that any of you are up there without clearance or permission you will be fired immediately. Am I clear?”

They all nodded.

“Moving on. We have codes and rules you must abide to. Please take out the folder you were all given. Go to the blue paper that is labelled ‘Rules’. I will go over what I believe to be the most important rules for the Lab Directors. Rule #1 and 2 no bringing weapons into the building and no bringing your own materials into the building unless they are previously approved. Rule #7 There must always be at least 2 Lab Directors working in a sector at a time. Rule #13 If there is a lockdown the highest ranking person on that floor is responsible. Rule #14 All Lab Directors are required to work at least 85 hours a week. Lab Directors get 8 paid sick days and 15 vacation days. Any questions?”   
  


A few hands shot up. 

“Which holidays apply to Rule #26?”

“Any religious holiday that you need the day. Just email one of the fellow Lab Directors on your sector. On that note, the Lab Bosses are not responsible for you. You are responsible for yourself and if you continuously show that you are irresponsible, you will be removed from a Lab Director position. Any more questions?”

“Can you explain Rule #21 more extensively?”

A few giggles echoed around the room, including Peter and Chase. 

“Excellent question. You all must be hygienic. That means regularly washing your clothes, bedsheets, and bodies. Set a good example for the interns and scientists. Now, you have a 15 minute break period. There is a cafeteria on floor 64. At the front of the room you will see lanterns with your name and your year of being a Lab Director, please grab yours on your way out. When the break is over, we will start going over codes. You are dismissed.”

They all grabbed their lanterns and headed out of the room. 

“Peter, come on! Come grab some food with me!” Chase called as he headed to the elevator. 

Peter nodded and ran to catch up with him. Unfortunately, he tripped and fell on a woman walking in the same direction. They both fell to the floor. Peter’s face immediately heated up and he quickly jumped off her. “I am so so sorry! Here, let me help you up!”

The woman laughed and took his hand. “It’s alright! I’m Josie, by the way.”

“Peter.” He introduced himself. At that moment Chase walked over and slung an arm around Peter’s shoulder.

“Peter are you already tripping over girls?” Chase joked, making Peter blush and stumble to find an explanation. Josie and Chase laughed. “I’m joking Pete, Josie is the best.”

“Of course you two know each other,” Peter sighed. The three headed to the elevator.

“Yep, we were in Delta together last year. He is, unfortunately, one of my best friends” Josie explained on the elevator.

“That’s right you're stuck with me!” Chase grinned caused the other two to roll their eyes.

They exited the elevator and walked over to the food area. Today they were serving turkey sandwiches, pizza, macaroni and cheese, and salad. 

“Oohhh I’m definitely getting a Mac and cheese,” Josie said.

“Oh can you grab me one too! I’ll get you a water bottle,” Peter asked. She did and the three of them headed to a empty table. 

“So, Peter, how did you get chosen for a Lab Director position?” Chase asked. “I mean, no offense, but you look kind of young.”

“Yea, I guess I am on the younger side. After this summer I will be entering my junior year of high school.” Peter laughed while the other two gaped at him.

“And Mr. Stark wanted me to do this. Something about making new friends,” He explained.

“You know Mr. Stark personally?!” Josie yell-whispered.

“Um, yea. He’s my, or I’m his um, personal assistant.”

“How the he-“ Chase started only to be elbowed by Josie. 

“Um, it’s a funny story actually-“ 

“Hey, Josie! Can I come sit with you guys?” A girl called out from behind them.

“Of course, Angie! Come sit. This is Peter, fresh blood. And Peter, this is  Angie .” Josie introduced them.

“It’s a pleasure, Peter.” Angie sat next to him and shook his hand.

“Likewise,” Peter beamed. “So what about all of you?”

“Well, this is my 2nd year being a Lab Director. I just finished graduate school last year and last year I was on Gamma, but I want to be on Omega this year?”  Angie (age 26) answered .

“Really? Why Omega?” Chase asked.

“I love the little interns! They are full of curiosity and life. It’s so much fun to work with them,” She explained.

“I want to work on Gamma. What about you Peter?” Josie said.

“Well, Mr. Stark said I would be an on call LD.” 

“That’s awesome Pete. I know who I’m calling when I’m sick. I wanna work in Delta again.” Chase said. “I think we should head back up to the conference room.” They all nodded and threw their trash away. Peter beamed as he looked at his new friends; he would have to thank Mr. Stark tonight. Everyone walked back into the room and took a seat. 

“Glad none of you are late,” Bella smirked. “Now, let’s get started with the codes. Please turn to the first orange page in your folder. All of the codes are classified by level of importance. Blacks are the most important, followed by red, then blue, and finally white. These are the official codes. You will learn these codes like the back of your hand and you will be tested on all of them on Friday. Let’s begin.”

“How in the heck am I gonna memorize all of these?” Peter mumbled. 

“Don’t worry, they are easier than they look,” Chase whispered back. 

“Let’s start with Code Blacks. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Lawyer

Tony was in court, again, looking smug as fuck from where he sat next to his lawyers. There were 3 lawyers with him today, 2 new hires and 1 M-INCOFU (In Case Of Fuck Up) lawyer. The new lawyers were being trained by the other on how to deal with the ludicrously that Stark Industries and Tony faced daily. This case would be an easy one; it was the type used to train all of the new lawyers.

The judge sat down behind his stand, already looking unimpressed. This was going to be a fun one. 

________________________________________

  
  



	13. I don't even know what this is

Peter and MJ woke up FRIDAY’s voice, just like most days. 

“Good morning Peter and Ms. Jones. Today you are both scheduled to head down to Show-and-Tell to help them sort through applications. Today they are meeting on Zeta 73 at 9 am. It is currently 8:30 am,” FRIDAY said. 

Peter groaned and buried his face further into the pillow. The bed creaked beside him as MJ sat up. She yawned quietly and leaned over to peck Peter’s temple. She then got up and headed to the bathroom. 

In the hallway, she passed Tony, who was nursing a cup of coffee.

“Stark,” she said as she passed him.

“Jones.”

She stepped into the bathroom and started her morning routine.

  
  


“Peter! Let’s go!” MJ called from the living room. Peter came running out of his room a moment later.

“I’m ready!” He said as he stopped next to her. She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. Together, they walked to the elevator and made their way down to Zeta.

  
  



	14. California

“Did you pack a sweatshirt?”

“Dad, we’ve gone over the list 3 times!”

“Peter,” Tony said sternly. “You know how you get when you’re cold.”

“Dad, I know, but I have everything! Promise!” The younger whined. Tony sighed softly and nodded. 

Peter zipped up his suitcase and smiled up at Tony. He could sense how anxious his father-figure was. This week, Peter, MJ, Ned, and Harley were going to California with Shuri without Tony or any adults for that matter. For most of the week, they were going to lead a science conference in Oakland. 

They were heading to California 2 days before the conference. It was a 5-day event and 20 different schools were coming every day. They expected about 30,000 students daily. It was a lot, but Peter was super excited. Along with the gang, Shuri had found 20 other teenage geniuses around the globe to attend. 

The day after the conference, they headed to Disneyland for 2 days. Peter had never been and he nearly had a meltdown when Tony showed him the tickets. 

Peter and Tony walked together to the hangar, where some of the private planes were kept. Tony slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders to comfort himself. His overprotectiveness was one inch away from getting on that plane with them. Alas, Peter had wanted to do this with his friends… without Tony.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out. MJ, Ned, Harley, and Shuri were already there, talking enthusiastically and making rapid hand gestures.    
  


“Shuri!” Peter cried happily as he ran to his friend. Shuri met his gaze and grinned widely. 

“Peter!”

She held out her arms as he picked her up, spinning her in a tight hug.

“It’s been too long!” Peter said in a pouty tone. Shuri rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the hug.

“Sorry, with all the time in our schedules, I’m not sure why we can’t be together every day,” Shuri said sarcastically, making Peter giggle. 

Tony watched with a small smile on his face. 

“You kids gonna go? Or are you going to have a sleepover in the hangar?” Tony said sarcastically. Peter playfully glared at the man.

“I know you’re just holding back tears, old man. We’re leaving now,” Peter responded, sticking his tongue out childishly. Shuri and Ned headed onto the plane taking their bags with them. MJ walked up to Tony, silently examining him for a moment. Tony tried to look back bravely, but Jesus her gaze always terrified him.

“I’ll take care of him,” She said after a moment and patted his shoulder.

“I know you will. You always do,” Tony said, letting out a breath in relief. She gave him one last firm nod before following the others onto the plane. 

Harley and Peter approached Tony next, both grinning madly. Tony fake sobbed and wrapped the boys in his arms. “My babies!”

Peter fell easily into the hug, giggling into Tony’s chest. Harley groaned loudly, making his complaint known. Tony just rolled his eyes though. He could feel Harley’s tiny grin against his neck. 

  
Tony gave them both one last squeeze before pushing them away from him. 

“Alright, you crazy kids. Go have fun! No drugs or alcohol! Except for you, Petey, you need to have a little more fun,” Tony remarked seriously, rubbing his goatee thoughtfully.

Harley barked out a loud laugh, clapping a hand on a now very embarrassed Peter’s shoulder.

“Dad!” Peter whined loudly. He shot the man one last glare and then entered the plane, Harley following close behind. Tony shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled wistfully. God, he was going to miss all of them.

Without the usual light and  _ bickering  _ the kids brought, the tower was going to be a lot quieter. Maybe he will spend more time on the floors next week. 

____________________________

Shuri manned the controls. Harley helped her, being the only one who knew anything about planes, while the others sat and got comfortable. 

Ned grabbed a comfy seat with a table (courtesy of Stark money) and pulled out his laptop, working on his presentation for the event. MJ grabbed a two-seater, knowing Peter would want to sleep. It was late at night anyway.

MJ slid into the seat, opening her laptop and shoving on her glasses. Peter walked over to her, somehow he had already found a blanket to wrap around his shoulders, and flopped in next to her.

The plane rumbled to life and took off.

The blankets wrapped tighter around Peter as he shifted closer to MJ and rested his head on her shoulder. In response, she moved her hand to lay comfortingly on his thigh. He sighed happily and watched on through half-lids as she did work.

At the front of the plane, Shuri and Harley monitored the controls. Once they were up in the air, Shuri moved the plane to autopilot.

“So, white boy, how do you know my people?” Shuri asked after a moment of silence. Harley smirked at her and let out a breathless laugh.

“Tony crashed into my garage. We have a connection. The connection transferred to the others,” Harley explained simply. Shuri nodded as if the wonders of the world had been revealed to her.

“Let’s go sit with the rest of the bunch,” Harley said as he stood, stretching his arms over his head. Shuri followed him up.

“Hey, can you check over my slideshow? I think there are a few things that need fixing,” Harley asked quietly as they sat across from each other at a table. 

“Of course. Hand it over,” Shuri said as she held out her hand. He gave her the laptop and watched her eyes scan it. “You should rest, Harley, it’s going to be a busy week.”

Harley followed her advice and slumped against the chair. The speed at which he did it made her snort quietly and shake her head fondly (though she would never admit it). Shuri took a minute to look around the plane.

Ned was in deep concentration, typing rapidly on his laptop. Shuri assumed he was coding. MJ was still working on her laptop as well, but probably reading emails. All she was doing was scrolling. Peter was still glued to her side, now in deep sleep. 

That kid never slept enough. MJ’s eyes met her own and they shared a look of knowing. The boy was adorable. Everyone thought so. Shuri’s eyes broke off and she returned to scrolling through Harley’s presentation. 

_______________________

The plane landed around 2 in the morning. The teenagers managed to get their shit together, grumbling and softly moaning their way through it, and headed to the Airbnb.

MJ drove the rental car, singing softly to the music. Harley sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window with a tired look, while Peter, Ned, and Shuri slept against each other in the back. The drive was peaceful and it only took an hour or so to get there.

“We’re here,” MJ announced as she pulled into the driveway. 

The teens piled out of the car and into the house. As soon as they brought all of their things inside, they retreated to their separate rooms and fell back asleep.

__________________________

“All right, all right, everyone up! We are supposed to be at the conference center in a half hour!” Shuri yelled down the hall. 

Ned emerged from one of the rooms looking cheerful and ready for the day. Ugh, morning people. He walked happily down the hall, wishing Shuri a good morning as he went. Harley stumbled out of his room next, wearing the clothes from yesterday and sporting a major bedhead.

Shuri looks at him, unimpressed. “Go get ready, Harley.”

He stared at her, comprehending for a moment before walking away without saying a word. Definitely not a morning person. MJ appeared from her room next, looking tired but dressed and ready to go. She somehow had already found coffee and was nursing a cup.

She gave Shuri a small smile and shoulder bump as she walked into the kitchen. 

“They’ll be out in a minute,” MJ commented. Shuri nodded and followed the other. After a moment more of waiting, the boys rushed into the kitchen. Shuri ruffled Peter’s hair and chuckled as he swatted her away.

“Let’s go,” MJ called as she walked out the door. The others followed suit.

______________________

“It’s huge!” Ned gasped as they walked in. Peter nodded along in amazement.

“We’ve got the day to set up the center before our other speakers arrive later tonight and tomorrow. Harley and Ned, go handle setting up the projectors in the conference room. Peter, go mass print all the schedules, conference room names and corresponding speakers, and school names. I’m going to go over all the volunteer forms and other paperwork.” MJ said as she ran through her tablet. “Shuri--”

“Go over all the presentations and any other small details, of course,” Shuri said with a small smirk. 

“Here’s a map of the center. I’ll be in the west wing office if anyone needs me. Alright, team. Break!” MJ said as she handed them the maps. 

They all ran off to do their designated jobs. MJ got to the large office and quickly began scrolling through the paperwork. They had hundreds of volunteers coming in to help and MJ sure as hell would not be getting sued if someone dropped even a piece of paper on their foot. 

After scrolling through the forms, she mass-sent out an email to all the volunteers on instructions, arrival, roles, clothing to wear, etc. Half way through, Shuri walked in and sat on the couch opposite to the desk.

She didn’t say anything, only continued reading whatever was on her laptop. The duo worked in silence for an hour or so before MJ got a call on her phone.

“Sup, nerd,” She said as she answered the phone.

“Hey, MJ. The volunteer shirts just got here. Where do you want them?” Peter asked. 

“Leave ‘em near the front for now. Can you also start setting up tables please?”

“Of course, I’ll check in when I’m done.”

“K. Love you. Bye.” 

She got back to work. After another 2 hours of paperwork, Harley, Peter, and Ned drifting in and out every so often, she was finally done.

“Finally. I’m ordering pizza,” MJ said to Shuri as she stretched her arms over her head. 

“Sounds good, call me when it’s here,” the other girl answered.

MJ left and sought out her boyfriend, who was just about finished setting up all the papers and shirts on the desks in the lobby. 

“Hey. It’s looking good out here,” MJ said as she kissed Peter’s cheek. 

“Thanks! Did you finish all your stuff.”

  
  
  



	15. Who's the most likely to YT

Harley, Peter, Ned, MJ, and the Lab Directors all sat on a large couch in some common room, but not the one Harley was usually.

“Howdy y’all!” All the LDs, Harley, Peter, Ned, and MJ said in sync.

“It’s Harley! And welcome back to my channel! Today we are playing a ‘Who is most likely to?’ game with the Lab Directors and the On-Call Lab Directors. I’m sure you’ve already met most of the people on the screen, but they are going to reintroduce themselves.”

They did so. 

“Here’s how it’s going to go. I’m going to read a question and everyone is going to write the name of the person who is most likely to do the action on their whiteboards,” Harley said as he held up his own white board. 

“The person who gets the most right wins and gets to pick the next game for game night! And by the most right I mean the person the majority of us pick. The questions are a little altered to cater towards us specifically. Let’s begin! Okay, first question… who’s most likely to drink more than 5 cups of coffee in under an hour?”

The group looked around. Each person thinking as hard as they can.

“How do I only choose one?” Alison murmured under her breath, making Anne snort loudly.

“Okay, everyone ready? Flip!” Harley said.

Half the group went with MJ, including MJ. A fourth went with Alex, and the others went Zach. 

“Okay, but they’re all kinda even,” West argued. 

  
  



	16. Harley's Cam

Imagine if one day he just left his vlogging camera in the LD common floor and everyone knows what it is, so the video is just a mash up of random LDs messing around and a lot of them attempting to mimic Harley's intro and do impressions of him maybe a few of Peter and Tony too with bonus random explosions in the labs

The video started with Harley grinning at the hand-held camera.

“Howdy y’all! It’s Harley! And welcome back to my channel! Today’s video is going to be a little different. I have got a ton of requests to do a day in my life video and Lab Director information videos, so I have combined them into one! Ellis, Marissa, and Ben, three of the LDS at SI, have shot a day in their lives. Without further ado!”

The camera cut and was now pointing at a bed in a dark room. A time stamp appeared on the screen: 3:30 AM. An alarm was heard in the dark room. 

“Ellis… alarm,” a tired, barely audible voice said off screen. A hum answered her plea and the alarm quickly shut off. A moment after, a lamp light next to the bed in frame turned on, showing a boy with blond, curly hair laying on the bed. 

He laid there for a moment longer before pushing himself out of bed and grabbed the camera from wherever it was mounted.

“Morning, everyone,” he said in a gruff voice.

“It is currently 3:35 AM. My shift today starts at 4, so I am going to get ready for the day,” he said as he entered a restroom connected to his room. Cue a montague of him brushing his teeth, washing his face, and trying to flatten his bouncy hair, and failing, of course.

Next, the camera was picked up again as Ellis left the bathroom and walked back into his room. 

“It’s kinda cold in the tower since we are in the winter months so I am going to go for heavier clothes today,” Ellis said. He opened his drawers, pulling out a dark blue crew neck and black jeans. He stood in front of a mirror in his pajamas, snapped and then was in the clothes he picked out.

“I know, I’m a basic bitch,” he said with a small grin as he shoved round glasses onto his face. 

He walked out of his room, wishing someone a quiet goodbye as he did and shut the door silently behind him. The camera changed and he was in the kitchen now, getting a bowl and cereal.

“Fun fact, I am lactose intolerant and don’t feel like taking lactate, so I’m going to use almond milk,” he said as he poured the milk. 

A moment later someone entered the kitchen behind him, looking dead tired. He didn’t even notice Ellis as he walked to the coffee pot and poured some coffee into a mug.

“You gonna sleep, Zach?” Ellis asked as he took another bite of his cereal. 

Zach shook his head. “Research paper due in a couple days.”

“Okay, well, don’t stay up too early man.” Ellis said as he patted Zach’s shoulder. Zach smiled lightly and walked out of frame.

“Zach just got off his 8 PM to 3:30 AM shift. Zach has homework per say because he is in the Master’s program right now. Although all of the LDs have bachelor’s degrees. SI offers a Master’s and PhD program for their employees. Almost all the LDs are in one, or both, of the programs,” Ellis explained.

He checked his watch. “Alright, it’s 3:57. Let’s head to the floors.”

Ellis got in the elevator. “FRIDAY, Gamma... wherever there’s people.”

“Going to Gamma 52 now,” FRIDAY called through the ceiling.

“FRIDAY is the tower’s AI. She controls the elevator and other things I cannot disclose.”

The elevator dinged, and Ellis stepped out. 

“Morning, Cole,” Ellis said.

“Morning, Elli.”

Ellis walked through the floor greeting different people working on different problems. However, the floors were pretty empty and few needed any help.

The camera blacked out. A different time stamp appeared. 10 AM.

The natural light of the room made everything viewable. A lump was laying in the bed, cover pulled over them. Suddenly the figure shifted slightly and grabbed a phone on the nightstand. A head poked out of the blanket revealing a black haired, Asian girl. 

She played on her phone for a minute before a creak of the door made her attention shift.

“Gia? Did Chase send you up?” Marissa asked the person who was off screen.

“Yea… I haven’t slept a lot the last few days…” Gia said. Marissa sat up and walked to where the girl was. She led the girl, who looked to be about 18, onto her bed and tucked her in.

“Sleep. Stay as long as you like, okay?” Marissa whispered as she smiled gently at the girl. The girl nodded and pulled the covers closer under her chin.

The next shot was of Marissa holding the camera in different clothes. “Good morning, lovelies!” 

She walked into a common room and walked over to the kitchen. 

“It is currently 11 AM and I do not work until later tonight so I’m going to make some breakfast. Today I am going to make oats with peanut butter and bananas. Hey, do you guys want some oats?” Marissa called over the camera.

  
“Yes, please!” Two voices called back. Marissa nodded to herself and started getting out the ingredients.

“This recipe is quite simple.”

Marissa set 3 mason jars on the table in front of her. 

“First, we put in the oats. Then we put in about a half a cup of almond milk. Then we top it off with peanut butter and bananas. Now, it has to cool for a little bit, so set it in the freezer for 10 minutes.”

A 10 minute time stamp appeared on the screen.

“Now it is ready to eat!” Marissa said as she put spoons in the jars and picked up the jars and camera. She walked over to the couch and handed a girl and boy the other jars.

They thanked her and Marissa set up the camera in front of her. Cue another montague of her alternatively eating and working on her laptop. 

  
  



	17. Bruce

Bruce is prone to crankiness and outbursts; they come over him whenever he is fighting the Hulk for power. Because of this, he tends to stay away from most people, in case anything happened. 

For that very reason, Bruce avoided the staff of the tower. With a sigh, Bruce made himself a pot of tea, another day another sleepless night. His floor was nice and cozy, but empty. 

While Bruce knew it was for the best, he admitted that it was a lonely way to live. Bruce filled his mug and took the elevator to his private lab. 

“Ah, Brucie-Bear! Just the man I wanted to see!” Tony greeted him on the floor.

“Tony?” Bruce said, jumping back in fear. Jesus this man had to stop scaring him. “What are you doing here? Do you need help with something?”

That’s all people ever want anyway, use him and give nothing in return. Bruce treaded around Tony carefully and made his way to his desk. 

“Well, Bruce, I have a proposition for you!” Tony said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “And it’s not one you can refuse.”

Bruce shoved his glasses on his face and groaned. What was it this time? Tony came behind Bruce and clapped a hand on the man’s shoulder, then spun Bruce to face him.

“Well, as you know, I have a staff full of brainiacs who work right here in the tower,” Tony said as he puffed his chest in pride. He couldn’t stop bragging about them if he tried. “And they would all love to meet you.”

“Tony I don’t think-”

“Ah, ah! I’m not done. They have all read your work and literally love you. I cannot tell you how many headaches I have gained from listening to these children rant about you,” Tony continued, rubbing his temples slightly at the thought. His grimace flipped to a smile though.

“So being the genius I am, I have decided to make you a Lab Boss! They get to work with you, you get to work for them and get a little socialization in… it’s a win-win!” 

There was no way in hell. What was Tony thinking? 

Bruce watched as Tony examined the room, making notes on what chemicals were low and what tools needed cleaning. Bruce knew Tony was just trying to help him, in every way possible. Bruce shook his head, a frown forming on his face. 

“Tony you already know I can’t. What if I hurt someone?”

“You won’t! You just have to give them a chance!” Tony moved from his examination of the room and back in front of Bruce. He put on his best pout.

“Please. For me?” 

“... fine.”

Tony grinned widely and kissed Bruce’s cheek, making him laugh loudly. 

“Thanks, Bruce! I’ll introduce you tomorrow!”

Tony then walked away, a new pep in his step. The smile on Bruce’s face spread like butter when he heard Tony cheer and saw Tony’s victory dance. 

  
  


  * But he promised to help the floors and he keeps his word.
  * The LDs notice something is off with him and text each other.
  * They make a plan and ask him if he can meet some of them on one of the floors in like 3 hours.
  * Bruce is like yea guess I’ll die.
  * Nevertheless, he does and is surprised to see they made a whole setup for him.
  * The floor is full of tea and scented candles and calming music and yoga mats.
  * One of the LDs explains that her sister was a meditation instructor and that she learned from her.
  * The LDs and Bruce all drink some tea and listen to music.
  * Once that has happened, they start meditating and Bruce is very calm.
  * He feels very at peace.
  * Once they finish, he thanks them all and hopes they can do it again.
  * They all hug him and are like anything for you MR. PhD
  * He laughs.
  * They start doing it at least once every 2 weeks and it allows Bruce to get to know the LDs.
  * The other Avengers and Peter also join in sometimes.
  * Since Natasha, Peter, and Bucky have their own private yoga sessions together, they all teach the sessions frequently.
  * Tony rarely misses a yoga session-- he claims he does it to support Bruce.
  * Sometimes there are only a few people in the session, and sometimes there is hella, but Bruce enjoys it either way.



Bruce loved being in the tower. He used to be terrified to be around people because of his other half, but Peter, the Lab Directors, and the interns changed that, and he was forever grateful. At first, everyone at the tower avoided him; he wasn’t going it lie, it hurt, a lot. So when Tony declared him a Lab Boss, which meant he was in charge of all the people that avoided him, he was extremely hesitant and declined. 

Tony, of course, didn’t accept this “bullshit” as he called it and ignored what Bruce wanted. So that’s how Bruce found himself, adjusting a lab coat and his glasses, in the elevator on his way to one of the Gamma floors. 

He stepped onto the floors and all eyes shifted to him. He looked down and continued to the testing area. He entered the room 

  
  



	18. Paparazzi

Tony had always hated the paparazzi. He had grown up with them following his family, but yet he had never grown used to them. When Peter entered his life, Tony vowed to keep the vultures away from him. Unfortunately, things didn’t always work out the way Tony wanted.

It was the middle of the day. Tony had just gotten back to the tower after an amazingly boring session with government officials. They mostly talked about the Accords, which seemed to be a lingering annoyance that would not go away. Tony and the rest if the Avengers had sorted out their shit and were now back to being a dysfunctional family, but the rest of the world wouldn’t let it go. 

The meeting was recorded live on television; after, the paparazzi followed him all the way home from the conference and stood outside the tower for hours, hoping Tony would come down. Tony scoffed at the thought. But he did have a problem, Peter was coming in today, and since Happy was too busy guarding the doors, no one could protect him. 

Tony grabbed his walkie from his workstation. “Hey Liam, I need a favor. Channel 8.”

Tony waited a moment before Liam’s voice came in through the walkie. “Hey, Mr. Stark, what do you need?”

“Pete’s coming in today, and Hap is too busy dealing with the mob. He’s walking here from school. Can you meet him in the front? I’ll wait for you guys in the lobby,” Tony explained. Of course, the one week Peter’s web shooters are broken. Tony let out an irritated sigh. 

“Of course, Mr. Stark! I’ll keep you updated.” Liam said. Tony didn’t respond, instead, he called Peter. It rang once before Peter’s cheery voice could be heard.

“Hey, Dad! What’s up?” Peter asked. 

“Hey, Spiderling. The vultures have decided to come out of the dark holes they came from and are now circling their prey. Aka the tower.” Tony said with a slight chuckle. “Liam is going to meet you in the front and I’ll meet the two of you in the lobby. I would suggest you put in your noise canceling earbuds though, it can get pretty loud out there.”

Peter hummed in response and gave a quick reassurance that he would do as Tony said, and then hung up the phone. Now, all Tony had to do was wait. Tony headed down to his lab and walked over to his work station

“FRIDAY, let me know when it’s 3:30,” Tony called to the AI. 

“Of course, Sir,” she responded. Tony sat down and grabbed one of Peter’s web shooters. He took it apart carefully and began rearranging the wires. He worked quietly until he heard FRIDAY’s voice echo over the loudspeaker. 

Tony took a deep breath and put his work down. He headed down to the lobby 

  
  



	19. Kisses

Peter loved kisses. They made him feel happy and loved and special. Of course, when people at the tower found out about this, they made sure to always give him the love he deserves.

*************************************************

It was a long week. Not necessarily a bad one, just very long. He had test after test and was buried up to his nose in homework. It was finally Friday, though, and Peter could take a breath of relief. 

Happy drove him home per usual and Peter felt himself drifting off. 

“You okay, kid?” Happy asked from the front. Peter looked at him through bleary eyes and nodded.

“Tired.”

“Okay, get some rest, kid. I’ll wake you up when we get to the tower.”

Peter let those words soothe him into a light rest as he leaned against the car window. 30 minutes later, he was woken up by Happy, who was opening the car door and telling him to get out. 

“What’d you say?” Peter mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. 

“We’re here,” Happy repeated as he gently pulled Peter out of the car and to his feet. Happy grabbed Peter’s backpack and gave it to him. The boy grabbed it and threw it over his back.

“Thanks for the ride, Hap,” Peter said as he gave the man a hug. Happy chuckled fondly at the tired kid’s antics and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t mention it, kiddo.”

Happy gingerly kissed the top of the boy’s head and gave him one last squeeze before sending him towards the elevator. Happy watched the boy as the elevator closed, and couldn’t help but notice the slight smile on Peter’s face.

**************************

Natasha was working Peter harder than usual today. Peter was in a good mood until he realized that today was training day. He quickly turned grumpy and sour after that, but Natasha didn’t care and still shoved him into the gym.

From the start, Natasha could tell Peter was giving less than 40%. He couldn’t stay focused on the fight, he would let her take him down, and he wasn’t paying attention to Natasha when she gave him tips and instructions.

The two superheroes set back up into fighting positions. Peter’s form was loose with a pouty face. Natasha eyed the boy.

“Go!” She called. Of course, Peter didn’t attack first, but that was fine. She made quick work to flip him onto his stomach and pin him down. She sat on top of him, and he just looked bored. 

“Can I go now?” he whined.

“Aw, is someone cranky,” She said in a fake whiny voice. He glared at her but said nothing. She smirked and let him up.

“Again, and this time, you better not let me hit you or we will train 3 hours every day for the next three weeks,” She threatened. He gulped slightly and nodded.

They set again.

“Go!” She called. He attacked first this time. He aimed for her shoulder and she leaned out of the way to dodge. She instead, grabbed his extended wrist and pulled it so he was off balance. Then she kicked him in the back to send him sprawling to the floor.

Peter growled and lunged again. She easily dodged and hit back.

“You're sloppy. Control your emotions,” she said. He blocked a hard hit and threw a punch. Again, Natasha dodged and punched him a little above the stomach. Peter gasped loudly and reached for his neck. He fell to his knees as he tried to get his lungs to work. 

“Shit,” Natasha cursed as she ran to his side. She had punched him and knocked the air out of him. She leaned down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. She gently grabbed his hands and put them on his head.

“It’s okay, Peter. It’s okay, give it a minute. You’re going to be okay,” she tried to soothe him. He looked up at her with wide, scared eyes and shook his head. A panic set over his face; he looked like he needed the breath even more now.

“Peter, honey, you’ve gotta calm down. You’re gonna make yourself sick or pass out.”

Peter shook his head, dazed, and leaned heavily against her. Fat tears were forming in the corners of his eyes as he lurched forward and gagged onto the floor. Natasha winced and rubbed his back. Peter wasn’t usually an anxious puker, but everyone had their moments.

She continued to reassure him as he puked. Finally, he stopped and his breath somewhat returned. She planted her lips against his temple and left them there. They stayed there for a moment, neither parties speaking, sitting in the remains of Peter’s anxiety attack.

“Peter,” Natasha started. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly. His eyes welled up with tears and he looked away from her face. She rubbed his back soothingly.

“I know that was scary for you.”

He nodded.

“Why don’t we break for the day?” She said with a smile. He just leaned against her shoulder and she took that as a yes. She leaned down and started peppering his face with light kisses.

After a few seconds of the kisses, he started giggling and smiling. Natasha smiled fondly at the boy in front of her and brought the boy into her arms. She continued to press kisses onto his face and he laid lax in her grip, completely relaxed. 

Peter’s breathing eventually slowed and Nat urged the boy up so they could go upstairs and properly rest.

****************************

Peter woke up screaming, which was not a rare occurrence by any means. He dreamt of his Aunt May and took in a sharp breath as he tried to force the memory out of his head. It was painful, especially because Tony, Pepper, and Natasha were away. 

He tried to lay back down, but couldn’t calm himself down and felt lonely. After a good few minutes of trying, Peter, frustrated with himself, got up and went to look for someone who could console him. 

He was unsurprised when he found himself at Wanda’s door. Since the two had an open door policy where either could walk in whenever they needed it, Peter tip-toed in. Wanda was sleeping soundly and Peter felt bad for waking her.

He swallowed his guilt and whispered, “, Wanda?”

For a moment, there was silence and Peter was afraid he would have to call out for her again, but then scarlet magic picked up the corner of the blanket, inviting him in. Peter shuffled into the bed and Wanda turned to face him.

She wrapped her arms around her, and he laid his head against her collarbone. He took comfort in her heartbeat and sighed contently. Then she sleepily brushed her lips onto the space next to his eye and murmured a “go to sleep”.

He agreed readily and buried further into her warmth, both falling back asleep with a loved one in arms, and when they woke up, Wanda’s lips were still pressed to Peter’s face.

*******************************

Peter had had an overwhelming day. His stress levels were skyrocketing and his sensitive senses were not helping. He rubbed his temples as he walked next to Harley.

“You okay, Pete?” Harley asked. Peter grimaced and shook his head. Harley clearly understood, so he took the boy gently by the shoulders and steered him towards the car. Happy said nothing to the boys, as the situation was clearly already on the tip of exploding.

Harley shoved Peter into Happy’s car and got in after him. Peter immediately curled in on him and sat with his heads burrowed in between his knees. Harley leaned down so he was in a similar position and whispered to Peter. 

Unfortunately, when they got to the tower, hey had to take the lobby since the private elevators had broken when Thor accident smashed through one of them.

Harley kept a hand on Peter’s shoulder and the duo kept their heads down as they walked through. People, though, didn’t seem to get the message and continued to try to have conversations with them.

Fortunately, it was easy to shut them up. All Harley had to do was glare at them and point to Peter. The others received the message quickly and left them alone. When they entered the elevator, there were only 5 or so other people standing about.

Peter and Harley made there was to one of the back corners of the elevator, and Harley pressed Peter between himself and the wall. It was loud in the elevator. Many people were talking and walkies continuously went off.

Peter whined lowly and grabbed the front of Harley’s jacket forcefully. Harley, who was surprised at this move, almost fell into Pete. Peter pressed his face roughly into Harley’s jacket and shuddered. Harley, in response, pulled Peter into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head.

“Almost there, Peanut. Almost there.”

Peter clutched tighter as the other occupants in the elevator started giving the boys concerned looks. Harley ignored the looks and only worried about his little brother. He rested his chin on the boy’s head and hoped that they would be to Alpha soon.

*************************************

Peter had fucked up. Like really fucked up. He had gone patrolling, without telling anyone, and got injured. A guy may have hit him with a crowbar and shattered his knee. Peter sobbed as he swung to the tower.

“Karen. Call MJ,” He managed to say. After a few moments, he heard her voice.

“Hey, Peter, what’s going on?” She asked.

“MJ,” he cried. “ My knee, I hurt my knee, on patrol. It hurts so bad.”

“Okay. Okay, Peter. I’ll meet you in the living room, okay? I know it hurts, but you have to focus on getting back safe,” She instructed. He said yes, and she stayed on the line with him until he was in the living room.

The second he entered, he was met with MJ’s worried face and a medical team standing behind her. She walked over to him and pulled off his mask. His puffy and red eyes and his awkward-looking knee stuck out as he limped towards her.

She reached him and gave him a quick hug. “It’s okay, Parker. They’re gonna fix you right up.”

She motioned for the medical team and Peter pleaded to her “, No! No doctors! Please, you can fix me up!”

She laid a hand on his face and looked into his fearful eyes. 

“Peter, you know if I could, I would. But I’m only halfway through my medical course. I won’t leave your side, I promise.” She said.

“I haven’t seen any doctors since-since May. Please, MJ, please.” He grabbed her arm but took a step away from her onto his bad leg, like he wanted to get closer get run away at the same time. He realized his mistake as his leg burst into pain. He screamed loudly and pulled Michelle into a tight grip.

She subtly motioned for the team, and they helped lift him onto a gurney. He thrashed and cried. The team stopped. They were at a loss, knowing that a scared superpowered boy could easily accidentally hurt them or himself. MJ took a step forward and glanced steadily at Peter.

“Hey!” MJ said sharply at Peter. He looked up through his glassy, heartbroken eyes. “You listen to me right now, Peter. I know you are scared. I know. But if you continue this, you will hurt one of us and yourself. Let them help you. I promise I will not leave you.”

Peter froze as he listened to her words. He nodded and let the doctors help him onto the gurney.

He never let go of MJ’s hand as they made their way to the medical bay. They got into the room and the medical team and MJ (of course she’s not going to leave, she made a promise) put on scrubs.

MJ held his hand as the doctor’s prepped for immediate surgery. He looked at the blades they were holding and then back to her.

“I’m scared,” he confessed. She leaned down and kissed the tears from his cheeks.

“I know you are, and that’s okay. Dr. Cho’s super drugs are going to knock you out for the surgery, so you won’t feel a thing,” she said.

“Promise?” He whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Promise,” She reassured him. She gave his lips a light peck and trailed her fingers through his hair. 

“I’ll be here the whole time,” she said once more as the doctor’s fitted the mask over Peter’s face. They looked into each other's eyes until slowly, his eyes began to shut.

******************************

Pepper

Tony

Josie

Shuri

Bucky

  
  



	20. Game Night

Harley opened the camera and smiled brightly.

“Howdy, y’all! It’s ya boy, Harley! And tonight is a very special night!”

He flipped the camera to show a huge group of unknown people, Tony, Pepper, Peter, and MJ sitting on the floor. 

“It’s game night!” They all shouted together in a very practiced yet uncoordinated way. Tony rolled his eyes and pulled Pepper and Peter into his side. 

“And these lovely people that you guys have never seen are the Lab Directors of the tower! Cue the cool mantra!”

The camera cut to an action picture of each of them with their names under, all doing goofy poses or looking ridiculous of course. 

“Tonight we are playing Trivial Pursuit!” Charlotte announced as she pulled out a box. Excited murmurs and yells were heard. “We are splitting into 4 teams of 5! You know the drill!”

Immediately groups started getting together. 

“We call Tony!” Someone, Nora, said. 

“Fine, you can have him! We want Peter!” Chase said with a smirk as his group nodded in confirmation. 

Tony gaped at the boy and wiped a fake tear from his eye, not forgetting to throw a hand over his heart. “I am hurt, Froyo. I didn’t want to be on your team anyway.”

Chase and the rest of the LDs laughed loudly. Tony groaned and got up to sit next to his team. Immediately, all the surrounding LDs launched themselves at Tony, all trying to either end up in his lap, hug, or lean against him in some way. Tony, bless his soul, found a way to get them all into arms. No one watching missed the bliss and contentedness in all of their faces, including Tony’s.

The camera turned to face Pepper, who was gazing fondly at the group. 

“Pepper! Come to our team!” Noah said to the woman offscreen. 

She smiled and moved next to the group. A few brave LDs leaned against her uncertainly, yet she didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around them and kiss their heads. The others on the team huddled closer after that.

Harley moved the camera over to MJ, who was now sitting next to her team. She was sitting next to another girl, Josie, who looked happy yet tired. MJ leaned towards her and whispered something in her ear. Josie blinked for a moment before nodding and whispering something back. Harley quickly moved the camera away from the duo.

The camera shot over to Peter. His team was moving so they were next to him. He looked up at them gratefully. Zach pulled Peter into his lap and the younger’s face melted into pure happiness. He leaned his head back against Zach’s shoulder. The older boy responded by wrapping his arms around Peter. The rest of the team seemed to gravitate towards the duo. Two of the LDs sat to Zach, sandwiching him between them. While the other laid down so her head was in Peter’s lap.

“Harley come here! You’re on our team tonight!” 

The camera shifted as Harley got up and turned to face his team. The camera showed determined and competitive gleams in their eyes yet big smiles. He walked over to them and sat. The camera turned to face him. The contrast between now and the last video was appalling. 

Harley was so vivacious now and genuinely happy. The two LDs sitting next to him leaned into the frame and waved. 

“Hello!” Ellis said. Harley laughed loudly at the boy’s antics.

“Okay! Let’s start!” Someone said off-camera. Harley flipped the screen. Alison was holding a box. “Okay, you all know how this works. The winning team has first priority in choosing their shifts for next week, then the second team, and so forth.”

Loud cheering cut her off. 

“And, as you all know. These questions were specially made for us by the Trivial Pursuit company. Let’s begin!” Allison continued as she opened the top. “The team with the most points at the end wins.”

“We play Trivial Pursuit very differently from the norm,” Harley whispered from behind the camera.

“Let’s begin! Everyone send up a player!” 

  
  



	21. Peter/MJ+ Harley and the Kids

Peter slung the backpack and checked his watch. The bus was leaving soon.

“MJ! Let’s go! We’re gonna be late!” He called down the hallway.

“I’m coming!” She shouted, dragging their suitcase out with her as she exited the room. She smiled at him and turned to face her kids and Harley. First, she hugged Harley tight.

“See you in a couple days. Don’t burn down my house,” she said half-joking.

“Yes ma’am,” he chuckled. She crouched down to her knees and wrapped Ezra in a hug. 

“Bye, mommy,” Ezra said as he leaned into her hug.

  
  


  * Iz has separation anxiety.
  * Leaving her on week mornings is HARD for MJ, but Peter and MJ find out they have a 3-day comp in Washington.
  * They tell the kids a week prior and they seem fine.
  * When the morning of their departure comes, they go to say goodbye to the kids, and Iz freaks the F out.
  * She has a full on tantrum and is not breathing properly because of her sobs. 
  * Peter and MJ attempt to calm her down but it is not working very well. 
  * Harley comes bc the noise woke him up and he picks up Iz and tells her that they will FT Peter and MJ every night.
  * Iz is still not happy but nods into Harley’s chest. 
  * Peter and MJ say their final goodbyes and literally run to school because they are already late.
  * They get to school and the rest of the AcaDeca team is already on the bus.
  * They hurry on and get situated next to Ned.
  * The ride is 6 ½ hours
  * They mostly practice and catch up on sleep.
  * They get to the hotel and get settled into their hotel rooms (not together).
  * More practice and then dinner.
  * After dinner, Harley calls Peter and says that Iz demands to speak with them. Iz gets on the phone is crying about how they left her, they have to reassure that they will be back in a few days.
  * They ask her what she did today with Harley and she tells them.
  * Ezra then comes on the phone and says hi and is super happy and silly.
  * Eventually, they are forced to hang up bc it’s the kids' bedtime.
  * They then go back to the team and talk about tomorrow’s line up.
  * They all get to their rooms around 11.
  * Peter and MJ say night with a quick peck.
  * Next morning they all wake up early.
  * Peter and MJ both got texts from Harley saying not to worry but Iz got a nightmare last night and came to sleep with him. Also good luck!
  * They do worry a little but not overly bc Harley can handle the kids for the weekend.
  * They have the comp, they win yay.
  * The team goes out for linner and Mj is giving a congrats speech when her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID, shows it to Peter, and then Peter takes the phone and walks away.
  * The team is confusion.
  * She continues, and Peter walks back in 10 mins later.
  * He quietly whispers “they made cupcakes,” to her with a pic of the three of them grinning like crazy and with frosting all over their faces. 
  * MJ giggles and the team is confusion further.
  * MJ and Peter ignore the looks from their teammates.
  * Dinner finishes and the team goes out to stroll around (area?)
  * They walk until 10ish and then head back to the hotel.
  * MJ tells them that the bus is leaving with or without them at 8 am.
  * They groan and nod.
  * Another goodnight and everyone packs.
  * 10 hours later, everyone is loaded onto the bus and Peter and MJ take the opportunity to sleep more because as parents, they don’t really sleep much.
  * Flash tries to make fun of them but they literally do not care.
  * Hours later the bus gets to school and Peter and MJ get their things and head home.
  * They are reunited with the kids and lots of hugs. 




	22. Protocol Baby Yoda

Protocol Baby Yoda (A new intern has become best friends with Ned and decides to follow Ned around, when the kid gets lost Ned asks for Protocol Baby Yoda)

Oakley was a new intern who was having technical difficulties and need some help with their codes. Everyone around them seemed busy and when he asked for help they got directed to someone named Ned Leeds. When they found Mr. Leeds they were quite surprised in finding that he was a high school student wearing a LEGO Star Wars shirt. Mr. Leeds (call me Ned) seems like a nice guy and they really appreciated the help! 

Ned was a bit confused when a small androgynous looking dude walked up to them and started stuttering that they needed help with a project they were working on. They even called him Mr. Leeds! The fix was fairly simple but easy to miss if you weren’t use to JAVA. 

It seemed as though after they first met Oakley and Ned hit it off and started hanging out with each other; as they kept running into each other. Ned introduces the wonders of Star Wars and why is was the best of all time. While Oakley started following Ned around the building and was like a lost puppy. 

Oakley was following Ned again when he got distracted and got lost. He didn’t know where they were!

Ned was looking for Oakley. He couldn’t find them anywhere! Ned sighed “FRIDAY? Protocol Baby Yoda.”

“Mx. Oakley is on floor ? by the ??,” came the voice of the resident AI FRIDAY.

“Thanks FRIDAY.” And just like that Ned was off to finding Oakley.

  
  



	23. Protocols

Ooh protocol itsy bitsy spider for whenever Peter does his spider thing around the labs Friday warns everyone so they don't freak out and the sight of Peter crawling on the ceiling or when Peter's asleep in a web hammock Friday warns them so they don't wake Peter and or Michelle and Harley

Protocol:My brain is clouded. You can name it anything else if you like it, but I was thinking if any of the Interns, LDs, or Tony or Pepper are having a panic attack or a depressive episode or any type of other mental health thing, you can create a character who is really good at calming people down or something like that.

Also I have a protocol ‘spiders stick together’ where Natasha comes back from this very long mission or something and Peter is more so ‘forced’ to spend time with his spider mom.

  
  


protocol named Peeking through the keyhole“ would be interesting, in which Friday looks laptops computer etc, as soon somebody notices someone hacking into super secret agencies during their lunchbreak.

protocol called "stinky breath" or smth like that, for when someone is talking shit about someone/something and like, sometimes it used as a joke (for example someone telling Peter he needs to sleep bc "you look like a couch after two consecutive weeks of having frat parties being thrown on you" or smth like that and Peter is like "Friday, MJ's (or whomever) breath stinks, she's bullying me" (in a joke of course) and Friday is like no u idiot human u haven't slept in 500hs) and other times is for real, like well, u know, hate speech or bullying or discrimination or things

**SHURI**

Protocol Science Bros 2.0 (Shuri gists the tower and MJ Peter and Her have fun)

Say hello to my little friend- When Shuri comes to the tower.

**HARLEY**

Protocol Potato Gun.

Southern boi

Barbecue sauce on my tiddies- Involves Harley being sleep deprived or Harley being angry

I wanna be a cowboy baby- Someone needs Harley for something

**SECURITY/HAPPY**

Here’s Johnny- intruder in the tower

My Precious- when someone tries to steal something from the tower.

Protocol It's Wednesday again: there's a bomb in the building and evacuation / safe house required

**LDS/INTERNS**

Protocol Band-Aid- someone got hurt?

Protocol Cookie Monster- someone ate all the cookies

Protocol: Road Work Ahead - section of the tower is under renovation.

Like is there a protocol for if you think someone is abused? Just legal helping them out of the situation.

Protocol hibee jibees (idk how to spell it) where ppl have to talk to legal for patents? Especially Peter going around with unpatented work and giving Tony the hibee jibees.

what protocol are we on again?" And this one would be for like a new person who, even though they are really smart (have to be to get in) they can be kind of spacey, so have a tendency to get lost a lot (even with maps through out the building and Friday) 

protocol "take out the legs" someone was working on a robot, but it goes haywire and needs to be stopped. Its a small, but deadly robot

Wax on, wax off- used to tell interns/scientists that their projects need work.

Just Keep Swimming- when times get stressful they call out this protocol and FRIDAY brings someone to emotionally help them

I’ll be shooting for my own hand- locks down someone’s work and doesn’t let anyone else touch it.

It was a Wednesday afternoon. Flash just arrived at the tower, beyond excited for his shift. He had been boasting about it all day. 

You should do like a picture day one. Where tony and pepper try to take a "family picture" to hang up, but instead realize that they want peter in it and then all the LD's (and MJ duh). And since then they have a protocol that tells them when the next picture day is and it could be ahead like in 2 weeks or literally on THAT day ya know?????

Protocol under the sea- for when someone is having an off day?

Protocol no place like home- during a touching moment between the intern?

Party’s Over- When someone stays too late/long an LD uses this to shut down an intern/scientists workstations

It’s not my fault- something goes wrong.

The Dark Side- when the LDs leave the tower for a break

Jedi- New interns

Glass Slipper- when someone is having a hard time and is sensitive.

Poison Apple- when someone is sick

Protocol deathstar- for when something bad is happening, IDK like an explosion during a lab test

**PETER/SPIDERMAN**

Protocol Led Zeplin (Peter needs a new song to listen too whilst he's working, Peter needs the name of a song etc

Protocol Spider Stampede (Peter is angry)

Protocol I Love You Bitch (MJ is sad, Pe ter, Happy, Harley or Pepper need to help her feel better)

Protocol Sweet Caroline (Peter and Bed aren't working, basically its just them singing the song and soon the other inters get sucked in)

Protocol Baby Yoda (A new intern has become best friends with Ned and decides to follow Ned around, when the kid gets lost Ned asks for Protocol Baby Yoda)

Protocol Helpless/Satisfied (Someone likes Peter or MJ and is trying to break them up, Peter and MJ meet up when it goes off and confront the situation together, when it doesn't work Protocol Ten Dual Commandments goes off and they bring in the lawyers)

Protocol I found the spiderweb. The team finds Spiderman with his mask off and realize it's Peter. He claims they "found the spiderweb" and the avengers or Happy take them to a soundproof room, explain, and make them sign NDAs.

"Go go godzilla." it involves Peter's radioactive blood. protocol "they say he's got to go." is to evacuate everyone and protocol "there goes Tokyo." Lab is being decontaminated

Protocol stars go boom: MJ going on a rant that No one can stop and Peter needs to be called

Protocol Peter Picked A Pack of Peppers! And what it is is like a protocol where Peter needs Pepper for something, like emotionally, and is inconsolable, that only Momma Pepper can help him with. Or vice versa Pepper has a problem that only Peter can help with

protocol incey wincey where Peter comes in cold and wet

Protocol: All is Fair - nerf gun war in progress

Peter Knows Best- used to shut down computers and electronics nearby to make an intern or Mr. Stark rest.

Protocol if you give a mouse a cookie- a protocol about somebody giving peter coffee

E.T. phone home- When Peter goes silent on the comms.

Itsy Bitsy Spider- used whenever Peter's injured on patrol,

Protocol Another one bites the dust- when Peter needs MJ or Peter for emotional reasons

Protocol Honey where is my super suit?- when someone (mostly Peter) is missing.

puppy eyes protocol- literally anytime someone in the tower does something/gives something to Peter that they weren’t supposed to.

Protocol Ho Ho No- someone brings peppermint into the tower (someone has a thermos of hot chocolate with peppermint in it maybe a visiting relative made it that morning, not knowing about the mint thing and it gets opened in the tower).

here has to be a protocol for when Peter and Wanda are skateboarding in the tower and Friday just announces it full building so everyone just stays on guard, and another one for when someone is having a bad mental health day and there's a final word added at the end of the protocol for everyone to know who it is

  
  


**LEGAL/PEPPER**

Round up the usual suspects- Something goes wrong with legal

Houston we have a problem- Used to radio Tony or Pepper or legal about public relation problems

protocol Queen bee; pepper get stressed out and everyone needs to basically force that workaholic to go take a break

Powerhouse Queens- let’s see more powerhouses girlfriends and their boyfriends in awe of them. 

You had me at “hello”- Protocol involving Show and Tell- when they accept someone they say this protocol.

Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner- when a board member tries to talk down to MJ to Peter.

**AVENGERS**

Protocol Woman behind the curtain- anytime Cho is in the tower

Magic Carpet- When Dr. Strange comes over and is willing to help- Extremely rare protocol

Land of the Free- Cap A

Robin Hood- Hawkeye

Sweet but Deadly- Nat

Hot Wings- Sam

Shiro- Bucky

Sabrina the Teenage Witch- Wanda

Iron Uncle- Rhodey

I’ve fallen and I can’t get up protocol- Used for Tony and Bruce when they trip/fall/do something done.

Above a six protocol this is related to Loki. If he ever comes to the tower and he is feeling stabby, this protocol will alert peter or Thor to stop Loki.

**NO NAME**

James Bond- 

Protocol cat in the canary

Protocol do you know the muffin man

Protocol little bunny foo foo

Protocol I spy with my little eye

Protocol mad hatters tea party- 

Protocol last man standing 

Light Saber

Baymax- 

Jack Sparrow

Protocol Karate Kid

Stay on Target-

I’ll have what she’s having- 

Protocol Rust Proof

protocol can I get a waffle

Can you make a Protocol Cookie Monster?

I’m walking here

Protocol last man standing- I don't actually know what to say for this one, other than it sounds pretty cool.

Protocol razzle dazzle

"one of us" protocol?

Can't Touch This

Sugar and Spice 

Bombs Away

_____ 2: Electric Boogaloo

Raining Cats and Dogs

Ghosts in the Attic

Protocol: Captain Tightpants?

Or Protocol: Ren & Stimpy?

Protocol: Several miles down

Protocol Bloody Bandages

Protocol Creepy Pasta is creepy- someone is being creepy and needs to be stopped

Ned is stressed and in trouble - basically, the staff at SI realising that he is still a kid and not to swarm him too much. Can be activated if not in the mood for Protocol Yoda<3

protocol baby yoda 

Josie and the pussycats? And that's one where the female LD's get together and have a get together for a girl day for someone or they have to sit someone down and explain how their behavior is wrong and considered sexist and border line sexual harassment. And it should be a female intern being sat down (female equivalent of flash)

  
  


Or going for getting licensing to use certain things maybe? Like showing documents to prove that you’re allowed to handle certain hazardous materials to put on the books so that if something goes wrong legal can be like “well legally they were allowed to fuck around with that so their mess up is on them”? Like obvi tony wouldn’t place the blame on anyone bc he’s known to blow shit up but legally they’ve probably gotta have stuff on the books to take some of the responsibility off them just so their insurance isn’t through the roof or something.

May the Force be with you- what interns and scientists say when they need to test their projects.

Maybe a protocol where there is like a LGBT person who got kicked out of their home and sneaks somewhere close to the tower because it is usually warm there or stuff like that and someone finds them and want to help them

  
  
  



	24. Prompts I never got to

Also, I would love to hear more about MJ’s backstory and why she’s living at the tower. 

Harley yt

going to disneyland or smth would be fun

or interview w/ tony?

or maybe a birthday?

Ideas: 

An MJ centric video such as:

\- Sarcasm (or Snark) 101 with MJ (and Tony?) 

\- MJ debunks Stark Conspiracy Theories 

\- A compilation of MJs best comebacks/burns 

Any of these could be gathered using footage from Friday

\- Peter Harley and Ned build LEGO’s (with background sass from MJ)

him posting a video of the Avengers patching Spider-Man up from a stab wound because of some hate comments towards Spidey.

\--

I love this I had a thought after the situation with Harley Peter comes home from patrol to find Harley falling from the tower Peter catches him thinking that Harley jumped to kill himself what happened was Harley was sitting on the tower landing pad looking out over the city thinking and Michelle comes to get him inside and as Harley is standing he slips and starts to fall Michelle begins to freak out until she hears the familiar thwip and Peter slingshots up holding Harley Peter carries Harley into the med-bay with a freaked out Michelle following and they find Tony and pepper freaking out because they think Harley tried to kill himself Harley and Michelle tell them what happened he just slipped trying to get up Peter pacing the ceiling as he tries to calm down

Breakfast with everyone

you should do Peter coming to peppers office to get Michelle so they can go n a date and Peter as he's about to leave when a tiny heartbeat stops him in his tracks he turns to pepper looks at her and simply smiles and waves and by the time that Peter and Michelle come back from their date Harley and several other interns know that pepper is pregnant and by the time that pepper walks into her office the next morning Tony is the only person in the tower to not know that pepper is pregnant and when finally pepper does tell Tony everyone including Friday yells finally

Could yoy maybe do like a part 2 to this? Like while hes hesling and his class comes to vist him or something??? Maybe josie go and vists him and keeps him company while hes in the medbay? 

Also, could you possible do more fics about josie and peter? Because bo othe author on here gas a character like josie and how she interacts wjth peter is amazing and i just never want those stories to end. Could you possible do one as kinda like a 5+1 about like the 5 times peters told josie about his past and the 1 time she did? Or something like that ? Idk.

Maybe like the 5 times peter went to josie for a nightmare and the one time josie did?

Any y story of your i would read.

Stephen’s cloak and Stephen

Maybe him and Peter trying to prank the avengers? Or maybe a vacation vlog?

Someone is tired (at least 48 hours awake) and can't remember English so someone has to translate to get them to sleep somewhere.

Michelle and Peter do the thing that Chella and MaryV did on youtube for Harley’s channel.

introducing Thor to the internet, Harley edition.

Spider-mom(Nat) teaching Peter Russian

SI having a "cultural diversity day" or smth like that, kinda like a take your kid to work day? but instead is take something from your culture to work and teach everyone else about your culture so the many people from multiple countries can showcase their traditions and cultures and then you can have multiple people speaking multiple languages all together!

there's a new intern who's a really from another country and they speak very little English but their records are amazing so Tony/whomever asked them to join SI regardless and we could see everyone interact with them in whichever language they speak/trying to communicate with broken English/their language

MJ and Pepper doing business stuff and talking to people around the world.

Someone at school being confused at how Peter and MJ know so many languages.

Him getting loads of requests for a tower tour which he obviously can't do for safety and security reasons so he does one but it is something like a tour of where the coffee machines are or all the snack hiding places he's found plus the whole thing is out of order so no one knows where any thing is in relation to anything else.

ike maybe some general lab chaos and/or pranking, or a compilation of training fails from the avengers/equivalent lab mishaps from the SI fam? Or like a game night with the lab directors + ironfam or a prabking video or something? 10 minute compilation of Peter being adorable?

I feel like Tony would have opened a program because of Peter telling him about how harder it was for him as a kid to get any of the cool science kits that kids used to get. So I feel like he would have done something at local centers and schools (elementary/primary) that sponsored and sent kits to those centers to hold science days to get kids in to science and able to keep their attention, as well as trying to aim at more girls because Mj would have said something.

Or do one where it's family game night (more of a crack/funny one)

Harley holding a discussion with Peter, Tony, MJ, Pepper, himself, and like 2 or 3 other people about their company in renewable energy programs, being feminists, as well as how they reach out to under youth programs to help get more kids interested and stay in STEM programs.

could there be an ep which is just everyone but Peter trading cute Peter videos, cute Tony videos, and maybe Karen sneaking into the final edit a few cute Harley episodes

I would say maybe doing a lab tour or a video pranking the Avengers

Okay, so now I want a moment with Mj and Tony. One where they are reassuring each other that what happened with Peter was not the others fault, but also them coming up with a game plan if something like it happens again. I think that would be sweet and awesome since we haven't had a father/daughter-in-law (lol) moment yet

Can we get a story where you dive deeper into the lives of other LDs and their relationship with peter.

Lucky Flash isn't in doubt of Peter's internship anymore. If Harley had gone to that school after this meeting and quick friendship and overheard/witnessed the bullying, he's likely to have a few 'Bully Deterrents' of his own by now and between the Stark tech boast and the small town 'protect our own' ideals... I hope there is like some idiot that tries something, school, street, or some jumped up rich guy at SI that Harley gets to 'deter'.

how does everyone handle maternity/paternity leave? it is a significant thing there?

Peter and Clint go on the Bus

LDs keep Bruce calm, he loves them

  * Sometimes, when Bruce is fighting Hulk more when he is stressed or mad or whatever, he gets really cranky and exhausted.
  * Cue that type of night happened and Bruce is over it.
  * But he promised to help the floors and he keeps his word.
  * The LDs notice something is off with him and text each other.
  * They make a plan and ask him if he can meet some of them on one of the floors in like 3 hours.
  * Bruce is like yea guess I’ll die.
  * Nevertheless, he does and is surprised to see they made a whole setup for him.
  * The floor is full of tea and scented candles and calming music and yoga mats.
  * One of the LDs explains that her sister was a meditation instructor and that she learned from her.
  * The LDs and Bruce all drink some tea and listen to music.
  * Once that has happened, they start meditating and Bruce is very calm.
  * He feels very at peace.
  * Once they finish, he thanks them all and hopes they can do it again.
  * They all hug him and are like anything for you MR. PhD
  * He laughs.
  * They start doing it at least once every 2 weeks and it allows Bruce to get to know the LDs.
  * The other Avengers and Peter also join in sometimes.
  * Since Natasha, Peter, and Bucky have their own private yoga sessions together, they all teach the sessions frequently.
  * Tony rarely misses a yoga session-- he claims he does it to support Bruce.
  * Sometimes there are only a few people in the session, and sometimes there is hella, but Bruce enjoys it either way.



LDs go to Peter’s school for a presentation+protective LDs 

  * Stark industries are giving a presentation at Midtown about clean-energy and arc reactor stuff.
  * It’s a school-wide thing and the LDS are the ones presenting it.
  * Peter is happy that he will see them but hopes they don’t call him out.
  * Anyways, they arrive and split the school into groups. Each group with a different LD
  * Peter and Flash are with Josie and she gives them a few exercises to do.
  * They do them and they present their ideas.
  * Flash ofc bullies Peter about his and Josie says that it is a good idea and that bullying is not tolerated.
  * Flash’s idea is shit.
  * After the groups' end, Josie tells the rest of the LDs and they are pissed.
  * They finish the day but demand that Peter come to the floors when he gets home.
  * He agrees and does.
  * The LDs all sit him down in one of their rooms in Omrikon and force the truth out of Peter.
  * He is not happy with this group decision and literally refuses.
  * They argue with him and he says that they need to f off his business.
  * Someone threatens to tell Mr. Stark and Peter breaks down because he’s overwhelmed.
  * He begs them not to tell Tony because then Tony wouldn’t want him bc he’s useless.
  * The LDs argue and are like ur dum as hell and they call Tony down.
  * Cue him getting more upset and trying to run.
  * He runs into Tony’s chest and Tony is like WTF.
  * Peter is embarrassed and sits down again with Tony’s suggestion to,
  * One of the LDs asks if Peter wants them to leave but he says no bc they are family and they deserve to know.
  * He tells them all the tea and everyone is HELLA angry.
  * But they hug their sad boi and say that its not his fault.
  * Tony ends up kissing his head and Peter is like “can I stay here for the night”
  * Tony ofc says yes and leaves.
  * The LDs all get their bed sheets and pull them around Peter.
  * Peter lays next to Josie and she thanks him for being honest.



Throwback when Peter first became LD 

Peter tells Tony to stay away from him bc everyone close to him dies

Tower has a thing where every year they are all challenged to learn a language and whoever learns it best gets a prize.

Shuri and Peter go to science conferences together 

Peter takes Scarlett witch to his school

Pepper picks Peter up from school 

Peter revealed as spiderman to LDs

Big Reveal-Michelle and Peter have a press conference alone/ q and a

Peter and Shuri travel to California alone- Disneyland, Oakland Outreach Center

SI opens a student help program (TBD)

Peter and Michelle in magazines— future of SI

Peter kidnapped and broadcasted on live tv

Peter Parker Protection Squad

  
  



	25. My personal notes on the series

**STAFF**

  * Each intern and scientist gets their own workstation and tools. 
  * When they have finished a project or experiment they can request to take it up to the Gamma sector for testing. There, a Lab Boss or Lab Director can review it and test it
  * Scientists and interns do not have specific hours, and they can come to the tower whenever they want.
  * Require all staff, including interns, to put in at least 18 hours of work a week.
  * 5,500 interns and scientists currently and 15 Lab Directors
  * Front Desk Receptionist: Andrea Derekson- 31 **  
**



**OMEGA**

  * The Omega sector is the bottom 20 floors which consist of the entrance (lobby) and the interns' R&D labs. 
  * There are different levels of interns depending on age and skill. 
  * The level 1 interns mainly consist of high school juniors and seniors. 
  * Level 2 and 3 interns are college students.
  * This sector usually doesn’t fill up till around 2 to 3 (since most are in school).
  * 1,802 interns.



**OMEGA LDs**

  * Zach Schneider- 24
  * Alison Bernard- 27
  * Noah Davis- 25
  * Benjamin Williams- 28
  * Charlotte O’Neil- 21 **  
**



**DELTA**

  * Floors 21-40 is the Delta sector 
  * Level 1 scientists have their labs.
  * 1,830 scientists in this sector.



**DELTA LDs**

  * Anne Bailey- 28
  * Marissa Cooper- 26
  * West Harris- 23
  * Chase Taylor- 27
  * Alex Richardson- 22 **  
**



**OMIKRON**   


  * Floor 41
  * Living space for LDs
  * LDs usually share a room with 2-3 others.
    * Rooms are really big.
    * All LDs have queen-sized beds.
  * Huge living room.
  * Kitchen(s).
  * Rooms can be and are co-ed.
  * There are 8 rooms in all but not all are occupied currently.
    * 6 (7 w/ new LDs) rooms currently occupied.
    * Roommates-
      * West-Josie-Alex
      * Marissa-Anne-Alison
      * Chase-Zach
      * Lewis-Noah
      * Nora-Ben-Liam
      * Ellis-Charlotte-Nani 
      * Itai- Angie- Dawn



  
**  
**   
**  
**

**GAMMA**

  * Floors 42 through 55
  * Level 2 and 3 scientists have their labs. 
  * 1,868 scientists in this sector.
  * In this sector, all products are tested and reviewed. 
  * Doctor Banner is sometimes on this floor helping out with advance projects, experiments, and tests. 



**GAMMA LDs**

  * Josie Presington- 22
  * Liam Martinez- 26
  * Lewis Jordan- 24
  * Nora Young- 28
  * Ellis Morgan- 19 **  
**



**IOTA**

  * Floors 56-71
  * Legal sector
  * Pepper’s office is on floor 64
  * Hackers/tech are also on Iota **  
**



  
**  
**

**ZETA**

  * Sector Zeta aka the “Meeting Sector”. 
  * This is where the Avengers, the government, and Stark Industries meetings take place.
  * Floors 72 through 80. 
  * Floor 75 is just one huge room with chairs and a projector; where all intern and scientists meetings are held.
  * Floor 72 C-04, can hold 30 people max, used for Lab director meetings which happen once or twice every 2 weeks. **  
**



**BETA**

  * Floors 81-84
  * Sector Beta only consists of 4 floors. 
  * 3 are personal labs
  * 81 is the med bay.
    * Tony's lab on floor 84.
    * Bruce's lab is on 83.
    * The other floor is split into 3: Peter's, Harley's, and Cho's (Cho didn't want her own floor, she is rarely at the tower, and she rarely needs a lab).
      * Peter and Harley's lab is pretty much combined. **  
**



  
**  
**

**ALPHA**

  * Floors 85-100 are the Avengers’ personal space. 
  * interns and scientists are not allowed in that sector unless given permission by someone w/ an Alpha badge.
  * Floor 85-89: Different gyms and training facilities.
  * Floor 90: Main Floor/ Living Space where all the Avengers hang out.
    * Peter's Room and Harley's Room
  * Floor 91: Pepper and Tony's Floor
  * Floor 92: Another commonly used floor. No bedrooms purely living area and kitchen.
    * Also a movie room (projector etc)
  * Floor 93: Visitor's floor- empty rooms
  * Floor 94: Bruce and Thor (when he comes to visit)
  * Floor 95: Wanda and Vis
  * Floor 96: Sam, Bucky, and Steve.
  * Floor 97: Natasha and Clint's.
  * Floor 98-99: Empty... for now
  * Floor 100: Penthouse- used for parties **  
**



**SECURITY**

  * Must swipe badges
  * FRIDAY announces name and specialization 
    * Name-Sector-Job Title



**KAPPA**

  * Kappa is what all Visitors get. 
  * Kappa can go on whatever floor their tour guide/host is on. **  
**



**LAB DIRECTORS**

  * Scientists, but are higher up the metaphorical food chain.
  * Responsible for all the other interns or scientists in their sector. 
  * 5 Lab Directors per sector.
  * Authorized to test new products.
  * Lab directors have a room in their sector (shared).
  * Spend 90% of their time in the building. 
  * At least two Lab Directors in each sector at all times.
  * Required to carry walkies at all times
  * 15 total.
  * All Lab Directors are required to work at least 55 hours a week.
    * They can request how long their shifts are.
  * Lab Directors get 10 paid sick days and 22 vacation days.
  * On-Call LDs:
    * Peter
    * Harley
    * Ned
    * MJ- rarely **  
**



**LAB DIRECTOR CHARACTERISTICS**

  * Mom- Nora
  * Dad- Chase & Ben
  * Baby- Peter & Ellis
  * Cooks-West & Anne
  * Cuddle Bug- ALL **  
**



**LAB BOSSES**

  * Have the highest clearance on all floors.
  * Can test new products.
  * Three Lab Bosses: Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark, and Dr. Cho. 
    * Shuri is a temporary lab boss.
  * Each is in charge of different areas of study. 
    * Mr. Stark is in charge of engineering and physics. 
    * Dr. Cho is the head of all medical studies and projects. 
    * Dr. Banner is everything guy.
  * Required to carry walkies at all times when working. **  
**



**SHOW AND TELL**

  * Over 40,000 applications yearly
  * Team of 20 people who sort through applications every day.



  * People get selected depending on who leaves during the year.
    * If no one leaves, no new applicants will get in. **  
**



  
**  
**

**TEAM MEMBERS**

**(@ bottom)**

    1. Julia Perez- Training Director- 52
    2. Julia Hernandez- Training Unit- 44
    3. Eric Castillo- Training Unit- 48



  * **Drew Garrett- Training Unit- 46  
**



  
**  
**

**REQ FOR INTERNS**

  * minimum GPA is a 3.7. 
  * The applicants must be going into junior year of high school. 
  * All applicants must have an A in their science and Math classes. 
  * no criminal records and a clean background check. 
  * flexible and free schedule required/preferred requires at least 18 hours a week  




Relationships in the Tower

  * Pepper + Tony- Married
  * MJ + Peter- Dating
  * Lewis + Noah- Dating
  * Charlotte + Monty (security)- Dating
  * Andrea + Arden (doesn’t work @ tower)- Married
  * Chase + Mariam (med team)- Dating
  * Jen + Grey (security) - Dating
  * Nora + Zach- Dating  




  
  


Alpha Occupants

  1. Tony Stark



\- Bisexual

\- Cisgender (he/him)

  1. Peter Parker



\- Bisexual

\- Cisgender (he/him)

  1. Michelle Jones



\- Panromantic Graysexual

\- Cisgender (she/her)

  1. Pepper Potts



\- Straight

\- Cisgender (she/her)

  1. Harley Keener



\- Queer

\- Cisgender (he/him)

  1. Wanda Maximoff
  2. Vision
  3. Natasha Romanoff
  4. Clint Barton
  5. Steve Rogers
  6. Bucky Barnes
  7. Sam Wilson
  8. Rhodey (sometimes)  

  9. Bruce Banner  




  
  


Zach Schneider- 24 Alison Bernard- 27 Noah Davis- 25 Benjamin Williams- 28 Charlotte O’Neil- 21 Anne Bailey- 28 Marissa Cooper- 26  Chase Taylor- 27 

**\- Double Major: Math & CompSci **

\- U of Michigan-- Ann Arbor

\- Straight

\- Cisgender (he/him)

**\- Major: Physics**

\- Harvard University

\- Queer

\- Cisgender (she/her) **  
**

**\- Double Major: Psychology and Biology**

\- UC Berkeley

\- Gay

\- Cisgender (he/him)

**\- Major: Biomedical Engineering**

\- John Hopkins University

\- Straight

\- Cisgender (he/him) **  
**

**\- Double Major: Botany and Education**

\- University of Wisconsin- Madison **  
**

**-** Demisexual

\- Cisgender (she/her)

**Double Major: Physiology and Cellular Biology**

\- UCLA

\- Straight

\- Cisgender (she/her) **  
**

**\- Major: Electrical Engineering**

\- Stanford University   


\- Aromantic Asexual

\- Cisgender (she/her)

**\- Double Major: Statistics and Computer Engineering**

\- Cornell University

\- Bisexual

\- Cisgender (he/him)

  
  


Alex Richardson- 22 Josie Presington- 22 Liam Martinez- 26 West Harris- 23 Lewis Jordan- 24 Nora Young- 23 Ellis Morgan- 19

**\- Double Major: Chemical Engineering and Gender Studies**

\- Stanford University

\- Pansexual

\- Genderfluid (she/her, they/them, he/him)

**\- Major: Chemistry and Pharmacology**

\- CalTech

\- Straight

\- Cisgender (she/her)

**\- Major: Petroleum Engineering**

\- University of Texas- Austin

\- Straight

\- Cisgender (he/him

**\- Major: Mechanical Engineering**

\- MIT

\- Straight

\- Cisgender (he/him) **  
**

**\- Double Major: Film and Nanotechnology**

\- Stanford University

\- Gay

\- Transgender (he/him)

**\- Double Major: Literature & Architectural Engineering**

\- Penn State University

\- Bisexual

\- Cisgender (she/her)

**\- Major: Nuclear Engineering**

\- MIT

\- Bisexual

\- Cisgender (he/him)   


  
**  
**

**New LDs**

Dawn Bellamy-23 Nani Manalo- 21 Itai Khalil- 22 Angie Nelson- 19

  * **Double Major: Environmental Science and Forensic Science**



  * University of Toronto
  * Bisexual
  * Cis (She/her)



  * **Major: Neuroscience**



  * Georgia Institute of Technology
  * Straight
  * Cis (she/her)
  * **Double Major: Art and Astrophysics**


    * Yale University
    * Pansexual
    * Genderfluid (he/him, they/them)



  * **Major: Mutant and Altered Biology**



  * Columbia University
  * Bisexual
  * Nonbinary (they them) **  
**



**Security Team**

Carlos Sanchez- 26 Monty Beaux-25 Drew Evans-25 Julian Hassan-28 Grey Saunders-28 Jen Langley-27 Karl Menaso- 29

**Med Team**

Helen Cho-31 Jordyn Facalé-30 Kori Abdul-28 Joan Marks-37 Chris Mundy-34 Eric Tan-44 Angel Santos-36  Bonnie Edwards-51

Eliza Salam-28 Daisy Elroy-26 Mali Jariya-48 John Roberts-49 Karim Johnson-30 Miriam Pulaski-29 

**Show & Tell Team** **  
**

Julia Perez- 53 Lucy Wood-34 Kaya Price-44 Alice Watson-47 Hareem Abidi-27 Mya Bennett-28 Julia Hernandez-51 Mary Washington-41 Rose Porter-42 Molly Mendoza-38 

Oliver Newman-44 Elijah Hoffman-56 Adam Jacobs-32 Luis Rios-54 Tristan Daniels-38 Eric Castillo-46 Aryan Franklin-48 Kaden Hale-35 Milo Curtis-30 Drew Garrett-41

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Farewell y'all it's been real.


End file.
